For You
by amirez
Summary: They started their journey in similar ways, to break away from someone's past. Somehow this journey led them to each other. And so a Spashley romance ensues. But...would a little girl in the picture rock boat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, here's a story that came to mind and I thought, why not share it? (:  
I'm not sure where this story will go, so i'm just making it up as it comes(:  
Just an amateur writer whose starting out, so help me out along the way yeah? ^^**

-/-

Chapter 1: Leaving The Past

I'm starting to feel ache in my muscles and my leg cramping. A long 4 hour drive can do that to a person. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the delicate sleeping form of a young child. Aurora, the most gorgeous 4 year old. Her soft brown curls that fall against her cheeks and the slight dimple she has on her left cheek. She has the sweetest most tender smile that only a 4 year old could have. Her eyes, they're just like her mother's - kind, loving, gentle and warm. Her mother, my sister, my half sister really, but it makes little difference to me. Kyla Aurora Davies.

-flashback-

"_Daddy! Daddy!" an excited 6 year old Ashley Marie Davies screams as she runs up the walkway to her humble home. As she climbed the short two steps to reach her front door, she heard her mother's voice. In her excitement to share with her parents yet another day at school, she burst through the front door, big smile in place, the perfect definition of excited. The scene she was met with was less than welcoming. Tension was thick in the living room as the Davies family was greeted by their excited little girl. The first thing that caught little Ashley's eyes was a quiet little girl that looked so much like her, just a little smaller. The little girl, whom Ashley came to know as Kyla, looked so terrified that Ashley felt compelled to just go and hug her and hug her she did. This simple innocent act caught everyone in the room by surprise._

"Look Christine, if our daughter can be that accepting, can't you at least try? For the family?" Raife Davies pleads with his wife.

"Try Raife? You want me to try and accept this innocent little girl who has been abandoned by her mother, whom might I add, is the woman my husband had an affair with during his little business trip!" Christine Davies snapped.

"I know what I did cannot be excused, and i'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives together, but please don't make me turn away from my daughter," Raife adds.

"What do you take me for? An evil woman? But this doesn't mean you're forgiven!" Christine bites back.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Raife says as he releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

While the first few weeks at the Davies house was still tense, it gradually got better. Kyla found a way to all their hearts, even Christine couldn't help but be smitten with the 3 year old. But, no one adored Kyla more than her big sister, Ashley. Ashley was quick to accept the new addition to the family. Much to her parent's surprise, she wasn't hesitant to share the affection and toys she was used to as an only daughter in the family. In fact Ashley did everything in her power as a 6 year old to protect her little sister and to make her the most comfortable.

In her eyes, Kyla was her sister and no one could ever tell her otherwise. The two were inseparable, like they were real siblings.

-end flashback-

Kyla... Ashley thinks fondly as she wipes a stray tear. She will miss her little sister.

"You can trust me with Aurora little sis, you can trust me," Ashley quietly breathes out to no one.

**-/-**

Well that's the start of it... what do you think? Let me know? I hope? (:

A.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Fresh New Start

**Hey guys(:  
I'm truly humbled by your review(:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: hey! that's nice to know(: i hope i can continue intriguing you! :D**

**: glad you liked the start!(: i'll to update as regularly as i possibly can :b**

**Charlee: Continue with this story i shall! (: hmm, i guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happened to Kyla :b**

-/-

**Chapter 2: A Fresh New Start**

(Introducing the Carlin Family)

The car ride from the LAX to the new Carlin home was amusing for both Paula and Arthur Carlin to say the least. How could it not with their 3 children constantly bickering and teasing each other? Spencer, Clay and Glen have always been close, but what are siblings without that little bit of sibling rivalry and teasing?

Glen - the basketball star of the family. Clay - adopted into the Carlin family at age 3 is the genius in the family. Spencer - the youngest daughter in the family.

The Carlin family packed up all their memories, belongings and almost literally their lives in small town Ohio to create a fresh new start for their family in Los Angeles to help Clay with his heartbreak. A tight knit family, they were each other's support system, so the move was in fact no surprise for anyone in the family. So Paula got a job in one of LA's most prestigious hospitals and Arthur was going to start up his own teenage counselling practice; he had set up his office area 3 weeks prior to their move. Glen was going to be the basketball coach for Team Bruins, UCLA. While Spencer Carlin, was taking it as it comes. Spencer had been studying law all her life, it was her great interest.

-Spencer's POV-

I looked out the window and took in the breathtaking sights LA had to offer. There were a ton of people, a ton of cars but it did not downplay the majestic view in store. As I glanced to my right, I saw the most gorgeous angel. Brown curly hair, warm chocolate eyes, but those eyes, they look tired and sad. Even then she looked beautiful, I could stare at those eyes all day. I'd do anything to make her feel better. Wait. I don't even know the girl.

"What's her story?" I whisper to myself, deep in thought when I heard Glen yell. Leave it to Glen to interrupt my thoughts.

"MOM! Spencer's already checking out girls! Tell her not to steal all my potentials!" Glen whined while mom simply chuckled and dad shook his head.

Glen is such a baby. Oh yeah i'm gay, out and proud. Thank god my parents were cool with it, i wouldn't know what to do if they weren't.

"Spencer... i've arranged a date for you this weekend," mom cooes. She cooes! Ugh.

"Mom? Seriously! A date... we haven't been here 5 minutes and you set me up for a date?" I grumble.

"Well technically we have been here more than 5 minutes..." Glen chuckles and I hit him in the stomach effectively shutting him up.

I glanced over to my right again to look for my beautiful brunette but alas she wasn't there. Bummer.

I felt Glen nudge me from the side and I scowl. But when he motioned to Clay, my scowl softened. I wonder what's going on in his head... I swear Catherine didn't know that she lost the best guy she could have ever found with her stupidity...

-/-

**Hey so that's it for now(:**  
**What exactly did Katherine do to Clay to leave him heartbroken and to wanna make the family move out?**  
**Let me know what you think? (:**

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Hey guys, since the first 2 chapters was simply an introduction to our 2 main characters,  
I thought I owe it to you guys to have an additional chapter (:  
**

**Maybe you'll find some answers in this chapter? (: who knows... :b**

**I thought i'd send out a special shout out to those who put this story on their story alert and story favorites (: Thank you so so so very much! I hope you guys take the time to review too yeah? :D **

Here we go...

-/-

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

-Ashley's POV-

"Hey baby girl, we're here..." I softly call out as I gently wake the mini sleeping beauty from her deep slumber.

"We here momma ashy?" the little girl lets out as she adorably rubs sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah baby girl, we're here," I smile as I place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her mother taught her to call me Momma Ashley. But I guess ashy stuck instead, but who could refuse such an adorable face? Like any little 3 year old she speaks and makes known what she feels the way she knows how. What makes her special though is her sensitivity toward her surrounding and her ability to pick up on people's moods.

"Momma Ashy?" she lightly shakes me from my thoughts by tugging on my arm and I kneel down in front her ready to hear her out.

"Rora miss mama too, but we big girls so Rora and momma ashy strong okay?" Aurora consoles. Didn't I mention that she was a special little girl. What else could I say but nod and smile with pride at the strong little girl standing in front of me.

"Momma Ashy, we call grammies?" of course she would be the one to remember what mom and dad said to us before we left. Well she's the boss!

"Of course baby girl," I dialled my parents number and handed the phone to Aurora. I looked on as Aurora animatedly talk on the phone to whom I assume will be both my parents. They adore the little girl like no other. Aurora hands me the phone and waits patiently while I talk to my parents.

"Hey mom, dad. Yeah we're here. We just got out of the car when Aurora reminded me to call you guys. Sure, see you in 3 weeks. Love you both too," I say into the phone with a smile as I sense my parent's concern. It has after all only been a few weeks since the incident. We all need to do this, for Kyla, for Aurora. It's how Kyla wanted it to be.

"Ready to see our new house baby girl?" I look at the bouncing little girl who has been watching me on the phone intently, sleep and tiredness forgotten as she ran up the walkway to our new house.

"Momma Ashy?" Aurora suddenly calls out as she waits for me to unlock the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Gramps and Grammie say love Rora?" she asks with such an adorable pout.

"Of course Rora," I giggle when I see her nod with affirmation and run through the door the moment I open it.

"Here we go Kyla..." I muster up and I walk through the door myself.

**(Back to the Carlins)**

"Alright kids, grab your own stuff and pick out your rooms!"Arthur excitedly calls out as his back faced his family to open the door to their new home. It wasn't grand but it wasn't too shabby either. Before he could even turn around to call out to his family once again, 3 gust of wind passes by him and he could hear bickering.

"Honey when did you give birth to 3 flashes?" Arthur grumbles. Paula laughs at her husband and offer him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on big guys, let's see what damage they've done," Paula muses and walks into their new house while lacing fingers with the love of her life.

-Spencer's POV-

"Spencer, I wanted that room!" Glen grumbles. Spencer fell on her bed and laughed at her brother's antics.

"Too bad glenny!" I stick out my tongue at Glen and goes about unpacking her stuff as Glen storms off.

I sit on my bed and take in my new room. It's bigger than the one in Ohio, definitely bigger, I smile. After I unpacked what I needed to last me till the next morning, I thought i'd leave the rest of the unpacking to the next day. I thought to myself that I should check up on Clay and check up on Clay i did. I set off to Clay's room and caught him sitting on the bed lost in his own world and I felt my heart tighten in my chest at the sight of my brother.

"Clay?" I almost whispered as I sat beside him and as he turned to look at me, I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. If the sight I saw before was painful, this is heart wrenching. So I do what I know best, I hug my brother.

-Clay's POV-

The Carlin family, they welcomed me with open arms when I was adopted, every single one of them. It felt like home and nothing less. I know that a large reason for this move was because of me, and I appreciated it. A part of me wished they hadn't done it because it disrupted their lives, but another part of me knew it was nothing to them. Family meant so much more, a value the family had taught me growing up.

I plugged in my ipod and hit shuffle. Apparently, even the ipod decided to be a bitch today. The songs played only served to remind me of the drama that took place not too long ago. It hasn't been long that I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the bed dip. I turned to find my little sister looking at me with concern, no trace of sympathy, just pure concern and I marvelled at the amazing person she has grown up to be. Suddenly she reached out for me and gave me the most comforting hugs and I let a stray tear fall down my cheeks.

Tears I have been holding back since I found out that my girlfriend of 4 years Katherine has been cheating on me since the very start of my relationship. But that wasn't what hurt most. What hurt most was that she was sleeping with the one person I believed I could trust. My best friend and business partner, Sam. It was a business both Katherine and Sam were interested in. They provided their expertise while I contributed the money, half of which I borrowed from dad because I had that much faith in them. It's not even about the money, I simply felt betrayed by 2 of the people in my life that I trusted.

No words were said between Spencer and I, just a comforting hug that only my little sister could give. Before I knew it, the whole family was in the room and we had a family hug. I couldn't help but laugh and cry more, this time tears of joy. We had each other.

-/-

**So now we know what happened to Clay.  
Surprised? You guessed?  
Let me know!(:**

A.


	4. Chapter 4: It's My Brunette Angel!

**Hello!(:**  
**I'm trying to keep to my promise that i'll update regularly(:**

**Firstly, a big thank you to those who reviewed!(:**

**Victorial117: Hey!(: Glad to know you're interested! :D Nahh not a dumb question(: I know i kept it vague. Well, i'm thinking that Clay is 29, Glen 28, Spencer 25, Ashley's 27. If Kyla is in the picture, she'll be 24 (: And little Aurora as you know is 4! (: Does that help?(:**

**Charlee: Hey! Thanks for your reviews for all 3 chapters! :D it motivates me to put up more chapters(: well I try to be mysterious :b Haha(: The brady bunch the Carlin clan is, the Carlin Bunch? is there a ring to that? ^^ another chapter coming up(:**

**(i really can't type out your super long name :o): thank you for the praise and the reviews(: here's one more for you guys!**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Well I thought why not change it up abit(: Glad you like it! Yep they're both in LA(: haha(: who knows who Spencer might have seen :b Thank you for your reviews(:**

**ALSO! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! (: TOTALLY MAKES GO HEEEEEE :b**

**Ps: I know this is really long, but... I realized that I didn't add any disclaimers the past 3 chapters :o So...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN! (: I only own some characters I made up and the story line(:**

**-/-**

**Chapter 3: It's My Brunette Angel! **

-Spencer's POV-

My room looks like it got hit by a clothes tornado, intensity 8 on the ritcher scale! I mean seriously, I can't even find my floor or my feet for that matter! I jump on my bed and sit indian Indian style.

"Oh feet there you are, it's been a long half hour since I last saw you!" I cry out dramatically.

So we have been here (in LA) 3 days and we're all settled in and fully unpacked, but looking at my room now, I wish I had waited a little longer to put my room in order. I sigh inwardly. It's the weekend, and that means it's the fateful day of date mommy dearest has  
arranged for me.

I don't dread it, but i'm not all rainbows and unicorns about it. Ha. Who am I kidding, I am totally rainbows and unicorns! Suddenly my room door slams open, literally! And lo and behold, my... MOM! She caught me mid-grin and gave me an odd look. I do the only thing I can do, I shrug it off. Explaining myself would be too much of a hassle.

"Spencer honey, I got you this outfit for your date. It's the least I could do after springing the idea on you," mom says while holding up a teal knee length dress and I was in awe. It was simple but it was the right color to bring out the color of my baby blues and it was modest enough to not scream slut, but revealing enough to draw attention. Mom sure had good taste, gotta hand it to her.

I leaped off the bed to reach for the dress, when I tripped over one of my belts that I had conveniently thrown on the floor earlier. This led to the current situation that has me face down on the ground at my mom's feet with a pile of clothes surrounding me. I guess mom finally registered the disaster that is my room. How do I know?

"Spencer, you're cleaning up before you leave to see Andrea," mom says as she hung the dress at my door and left my room. Yeah that's how I know. Anyway Andrea is the name of my date. Apparently, she just started working in the legal department of one of the well known companies in LA. At least we have that in common.

Three long hours of putting my room back in order and getting ready, i'm finally dressed up and ready for my date. As I was about to go down the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Here goes nothing," I breathe out and continue making my way down. I heard my mother laughing and another female voice, which i'm assuming would be my Andreas'.

When I finally reached the foot of the stairs I mustered the courage to look at the doorway and saw, my brunette angel. It was her! The one I saw while in traffic. Only her hair was done up in a ponytail today. Up close I notice that her brown eyes that left me in a trance were so light brown that it's almost amber. She wore a yellow halter top with a pleated skirt, and she looked simply stunning. I was doing a happy dance in my head because maybe this wouldn't be so bad, afterall it was my brunette angel.

"Both of you might want to close your mouths else i'll be moping drool off the floors all night long," my mother chuckles. Way to embarrass me mom! A coat of red tinted my cheeks and I noticed that Andrea was in a similar state.

"Hi.." we both breathe out and giggle. After introductions were out of the way, my mother ushered us out the door telling us to have a jolly good time. Did I say embarrassing? Worst part was she ushered us right into the arms of dad and Glen and Clay who were just  
coming home. Worst moment of my life, hands down! And I would like to thank my mom for this moment, I will never forget her kind deeds. Pfft.

Finally, we got into Andrea's car. Safe at last! I breathe out a huge sigh and I hear a soft giggle coming from beside me making me turn.

"Your family is great. So loveable," Andrea says with a charming smile.

"Yeah, they're something. But I wouldn't trade them for the world," I say sincerely.

We set off on out date. She brought me to this cosy italian restaurant and was the perfect gentlewoman all evening. I was impressed to say the least. Conversation flowed easily and it was comfortable. Sadly, that was it, comfortable. No sparks, no electrifying chemistry. No terrible urge to leap over the table to kiss the girl senseless. It was just comfortable. Don't get me wrong, Andrea is all sorts of hot and sweet and charming and she's basically a dream. But i'm looking for my own brand of perfect with fireworks.

After dinner, Andrea said she had to take me home as she had an early meeting the next day. I assured her that I understood and I actually had fun. It was so much more than I expected. For being truthful, I got a peck on the cheek. She sure knows how to make a girl blush!

"Hey Spence?" Andrea calls out right before I open the door of the car, so I turn to face her and tilt my head questioningly.

"I had fun today, but there just wasn't any sparks. Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl, beautiful, smart and anyone would be lucky to have you, and yeah, but yeah, no sparks, but you're a great girl, but..." I cut off her ramble with a friendly kiss on the cheek and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Breathe Andy, I get it, I feel the same way. But I do know I want you in my life, you're a gem as a friend," I smile and I see her visibly relax.

"Thanks Spence. Hey! In the spirit of friendship i'd like to invite you to a masquerade party i'm throwing tomorrow night at my place. Dress up and bring a mask! I'd love to have you there!" Andrea replies.

"Sure, i'll be there," I smile, and with one last hug, we said our goodbyes. I made my way to my doorstep with a smile on my face thinking how well the day went. Then suddenly it hit me, so hard...

"Oh. My. God. What am i going to wear tomorrow?"

**-/-**

**So now we know that it wasn't Ashley. -sad face-**  
**But not to worry, the two will meet sooner than you think!**  
**Alright(:**  
**That's it you guys, I hope you liked it!(:**  
**I'd love for you guys to review!**  
**Pretty please? (:**

**A.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunshine On A Rainy Day

**Hey lovely people (:**  
**Thank you for those who identified this under "favourite story" or "story alert"(:**  
**Also thank you to those who identified me as a "favourite author"**  
**Made me smile so wide :D**  
**Special thanks to those who took the time to review:**

**REZ18: Haha(: I got to admit that Andrea is supposed to be hot(: and thank you!**

**Charlee: Gotcha! :b haha(: yep it was Andrea(: i thought why not have something new (: i'm glad you like the idea! :D i'll try my best to build up to the magic(:**

**sinisterxsmile: i'm gonna try to make this one longer alright? (: thank you (:**

**sayiloveyou... (i can't finish typing your long name else it won't appear): i don't know whether ash will be there :o we'll see what happens okay? (: glad you're still with the story (:**

**FFReviews: Yeap(: Spencer has a soft spot for brunettes. I hope I keep you interested! (:**

**Before I forget,**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline (:**

**-/-**

**Chapter 5: Sunshine On A Rainy Day**

(Catching up on Ashley's past few days leading up to the weekend)

Ashley tucks in a worn out Aurora in bed and softly kisses the little girl's forehead. Ashley stays by little Aurora's side a little longer just to be sure she has gone to sleep. For a 27 year old and 4 year old working together, they got a lot of things done in the last few hours. They managed to unpack both little Aurora's room and Ashley's room. The house was largely furnished to live in, all they needed to do was organize everything in place.

It was a cosy and simple two story house. A humble abode to say the least, a sleek and modern interior with enough fluff of cushions and couches and bean bags to make it warm and inviting. There were 3 rooms upstairs, one would be Raife's and Christine's, the one in the middle was little Aurora's and of course the final one Ashley's. The ground level housed the kitchen, living room and 3 more rooms, a study, a movie room complete with a projector screen and finally the guest room. All the rooms were decently sized and fit the Davies family comfortably.

Ashley's room was filled with music and art. It was both her passion. They were her outlet to express herself when she couldn't put together the words she needed. A giant king size bed and a walk-in wardrobe made it Ashley's room.

Little Aurora's room was painted a light teal color, making it bright. Contrary to the norm, little Aurora didn't fancy the color pink as much as little girls her age. Although, she still played with dolls and such, little Aurora loved the outdoors more than anything. So her walls had little butterflies courtesy of Ashley's painting. There were two bean bags at the corner of Aurora's room with 2 low shelves as a makeshift reading corner since the little girl loved her fairytales.

Hearing the soft hum of Aurora's breath and the adorable dreamy face, Ashley was certain that little Aurora was asleep and she thought she'd tidy up the pizza boxes and drink cans first before finally getting some much needed rest herself. On the way down to the kitchen Ashley grabbed her cell phone and dialled the 2 numbers of her two best friends to make a 3-way call.

-Ashley's POV-

"Hey Mads, Carlson, I made it here. Come over? Aurora would be psyched to see you guys! Maybe tomorrow for a movie girls night?" I spoke into the phone to make plans with my 2 best friends.

Aurora needed this, I bet she'd be so surprised to see her 2 godaunts. She hasn't seen them since last christmas. Mads and Carlson moved to LA when Aurora was 1 and since then they only visited during the holidays. Aurora was no less in love with them. These two girls were my rock apart from my family. They helped me cope with what happened with Kyla. It makes me so angry but so sad all at the same time to think about it...

"Ash!" I hear two voices yelling over the phone. I guess I spaced out.

"Hey guys, sorry, I think i'm too tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?" I assured them that I was really alright before ending the call.

After cleaning up what I could, I only managed to get to the living room couch and I was out faster than you can say... well anything. I was off to dreamland the moment my head landed on the soft cushion on the couch.

(the next morning)  
-Ashley's POV-

I feel a tickle on my nose and being too lazy to scratch the itch I chose to wiggle my nose. Sue me for being tired! The wiggling seems to help a little as I feel the itch ease, momentarily! It got itchier. Ugh. I hate itchy itches. Then I heard soft murmurs and a very distinct giggle. I know that giggle! I know it! I peek open my eyes and see a little girl on my tummy and my two best friends by her side. I don't think they caught me so I closed my eyes shut once again.

Not a second later I felt incessant tickling on my sides and I started to squirm like a worm. And it's so ticklish it makes me rhyme! I relented to the impatient little girl sitting on my and woke up to Aurora laughing with a glint in her eyes as my two best friends simply smiled and looked on in adoration. I caught the little girl by surprise by pinning her down and relentlessly tickled her sides causing her to laugh and gasp for air at the same time. Madison and Carlson joined in the tickle fest causing Aurora to plead for mercy.

"Hey tickle monster, you let in these two strangers huh?" I tease a giggling Aurora.

"No, Momma Ashy. Me no tickle momo! uhuh, Rora let in, Rora bad? " the previously giggling little girl pouted adorably

"No baby girl of course not. Just really really smart." I smiled at her and my two best friends simply aww-ed when she gave her signature Davies smile.

The day went as planned watching children favorites such as Lion King, Monster's Inc, UP and of course Toy's Story. We had pizza, Mac and Cheese, popcorn, candy, more candy and fruit fondue. A simple day spent with some of the most important people to me. Towards the end of Toy's story, Aurora started falling asleep on Carlson's lap so we ended the movie marathon there and shifted Aurora to her bed and tucked her in. She got 3 goodnight kisses that night and i'm pretty sure I saw her lips curl up in a smile as she snuggled further into her blanket. But what she said so softly, so soft that you might miss it, after that was what broke me...

"I miss you mommy..." Aurora sighed and hugged her bolster tight.

I stumbled out Aurora's room and made a beeline for the kitchen. I needed a drink even if just water. I found a bottle of vodka though so I got 3 glasses, and filled them up since I knew my two best friends were right behind me.

"How you holding up girl, I know this might be a dumb question. But I think you need the push, you're staying so strong for that little girl up there," Madison was the first to break the silence as both of her and Carlson reach out to pull me in a hug.

Finally, I let myself break. Let myself feel the pain of what happened with Kyla, of how our family was thrown a curveball, of knowing that Aurora doesn't have her mother, of knowing that I was trying to stay strong for the strongest little girl I have ever met. Any 4 year old would have thrown a fit and a million and one tantrums but not Aurora. She was truly special. I guess my breakdown expressed more than words could since my best friends didn't probe further and yet they seemed to understand everything.

"Hey Ash, come by my place this weekend, I'll get my aunt to baby sit Aurora, and we can hang alright?" Carlson suggested as she stroked my hair while Madison simply nudged me to agree. I thought maybe I needed it, so I nodded my head and made a mental note to keep Aurora in the loop the next morning.

The three of us somehow made our way to my bedroom and all three of us somehow fell asleep on my bed, cramped but comfortable. As I was submitting to the weariness of the day, I smiled at my passed out best friends thinking how lucky I am to have them...

**-/-**

**I thought this chapter is needed to fill you guys in on what is going on with Ashley.**  
**Next chapter will be the masquerade.**  
**Will Spashley happen soon? (:**  
**I hope you guys were happy with the chapter,**  
**and please please please review(: it always brings a smile to my face :D**  
**A big one!**  
**If you wanna see anything happen in this story or any ideas/suggestions,**  
**review and i'll try to incorporate it(:**

**Much love,**  
**A.**


	6. Chapter 6: You Take my Breath Away

**Have I lost a bunch of you guys already?  
Aww that makes me sad :o  
To those who are sticking with me, thank you thank you thank you(:  
It sure is heart-warming:**

**REZ18: Hey! Yeap Kyla is still a mystery No killing allowed here thank you for the review!**

**sinisterxsmile: HELLO! Oh gosh! That was such high praise! I am so so humbled that you adore my writing style Thank you so so much! :D**

**Charlee: Hey you Thanks for your thoughts on the chapter! I really appreciate that you pointed out specific things. Makes me wanna write better! :D so again thank you I was aiming to ensure they both have great support systems And i'm glad I was successful in evoking the emotion I hope I didn't break your heart too much :o Haha stay tuned to see what's gonna happen yeah? I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, except for the few characters I created and this storyline:**

**Chapter 6: You Take My Breath Away**

Spencer took in the view of Andrea's house, or mansion, or castle! It wasn't huge or big, it was ginormous! If that is even a word. She felt her hands shiver a little as she was about to push open the front door, a little intimidated by the sheer size of the house. As her fingertips touch the surface of the wooden antique looking door to gently push open the door that wasn't closed fully she took a deep breath.

What she was met with was mind-blowing. She might have fainted if she didn't take that one deep breath. She realised that there was a spiral stairs to the side, leading down to the masquerade party. On the level she was on, was an array of food starters, a buffet of main dishes and fondue and fruits with a wide selection of bite-sized cakes for dessert. The assortment of food was impressive. On the level below, was a classy masquerade party, she saw women in simple elegant evening gowns, with masks on their faces. She saw men in suits that made them look absolutely charming to say the least. The music was soft and inviting, perfect for such a party, and everything was grand. Crystal chandeliers, wine glasses, and it felt absolutely new to see everyone behind a mask and yet so comfortable with speaking to one another. The masks, there were so many kinds, those that only covered the eyes, those that covered half the faces, some even full-face masks. There were a ton of designs, fancy feathers, sparkles and whatever else you could possibly put on a mask.

Spencer, she fit in perfectly. She tied her hair up in a loose but neat bun, with the few soft curls of her fringe framing her face. She wore light make-up to contrast her half mask with was a metallic green color, with a few pearls on the side. Simple but definitely pleasing to the eye. Spencer wore a tube dress, a simple baby blue dress with scattered sparkles to make the dress stand out, and it did wonders to bring out her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. The dress fell down to her feet, only lightly touching the floor of the makeshift ball, covering Spencer's heel clad feet. Her baby blue dress hugged her body showing off her toned body and curves perfectly. Of course, being as stunning as she was, she made a few heads turn both men and women alike.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the spotlight was on a woman that Spencer assumed to be Andrea. Andrea herself looked gorgeous. A toga green evening gown that flowed around her, and showed off Andrea's sexy figure. She wore a white mask that covered only her eye area and there was one lone feather sticking out. It made her look like a socialite. As Andrea was descending the spiral staircase her eyes caught Spencer's and she smiled, confirming for Spencer that it was in fact Andrea her new friend.

Then something, or rather someone else caught the stunning blonde's eyes. Another brunette that was trailing behind Andrea. A heart stoppingly gorgeous brunette who wore an off white halter-neck evening gown and a lacy black mask. A heart stoppingly gorgeous brunette who had the back of her dress low enough to draw attention but modest enough to make imaginations run wild. Her dress fell to her feet like Spencer's lightly sweeping the floor beneath her. Her hair was in loose curls falling gently on her shoulders and bouncing lightly with every step she took. And her eyes were what made Spencer melt, it wasn't like Andrea's that was almost amber, it was chocolate brown. Looking into her eyes was like chocolate heaven, where for some reason you will willingly let yourself be drowned in more and more chocolate and you find yourself perfectly content. The brunette that took Spencer's breath away...

-

-Spencer's POV-

My heart stopped at the sight of her and that has never ever happened to me. Never. I willed myself to breathe again, because god knows I need to at least breathe if I was even planning on approaching her. The lights in the room stayed dimmed as a slow song started played. 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin was playing. And as I struggled to find the brunette, I felt a strange invisible pull to simply just turn around. So I did, and there she was in all her glory. I think she caught me staring and she walked closer to me. Breathe Spencer, breathe! She's coming towards you!

"Hey..." I heard a husky voice breathe out. Oh god, her voice was magic!

"Hey..." I manage to get out as an almost whisper.

Without any more words exchanged, the gorgeous stranger, gently took my hands, framed us up and brought me into a slow dance. Her skin, her fingers, her hands, they were so soft. We were so close that I could feel her breath against my cheek. I was literally in a state of euphoria. This was the spark, the fireworks the everything i've been looking for. This beautiful stranger took my breath away by doing nothing...

_"So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close "_

She spun me around gently at the chorus, and held me close against her, my back to her front as we swayed seamlessly to the music. It felt like it was just us, only us, and nothing else mattered. Her husky voice broke me out of my inner ramblings...

"I don't know who you are, but you are absolutely gorgeous..." before I could reply, she was singing softly in my ear, "_How could I face the faceless days, If I should lose you now? We're so close, To reaching that famous happy end. And almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are, So close. So close. And still so far..."_She finishes and turns me slowly back around and we were so close our noses were almost touching.

I didn't even realise that I was breathing this heavily. I was blown away by this girl in front of me. I'm going crazy and I don't even know her name!

"Ashley... I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies..." She whispers softly as she looks in my eyes. Her gaze was intense yet soft, so caring. There was so much love in those eyes that I was almost tongue tied.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin..." I whisper back just as softly to match her tone. Suddenly I felt her coming closer to me, so close I had to close my eyes at the intensity. And then I felt it, soft lips. HER soft lips. Ashley Davies' soft lips. And I felt fireworks, my heart was racing and I felt an amazing tingle down my spine. She kissed me... She kissed me... And I took a moment and I was kissing her back. If her kissing me felt amazing, us kissing each other was like out of this world. I think my senses are on overdrive. Yet, there was nothing sexual about it, absolutely no lust, just pure intimacy and passion between two people. And as crazy as it sounds...I barely know this girl. But with all my heart, I WANT to get to know her.

I guess it was time for both of us to breathe, as I felt her gently pull away. Not the freaking out pull away, it was gentle...

"Hey..." She whispers out again this time with a stunning nose crinkling smile. A smile I couldn't help but return.

"Hey..." I whisper back in my dreamy state.

-Ashley's POV(earlier that day)

"Andrea Carlson! I can't believe you tricked me into coming over to your place to "HANG" only to tell me that you're going to have a party! I am in no mood for this! And you Madison Duarte! I can't believe you didn't say anything!" I was fuming mad at Carlson and Mads.

"Technically Ash... It's a masquerade..." Carlson replied timidly. Her reply caused me to shoot her a glare causing her to flinch.

I looked at my two best friends and sigh. I know they mean well, and I know they want me to feel better. I guess I owe it to them. I should have known anyway, masquerades was something Carlson organized often.

"Just tell me next time, so I don't have a mental breakdown..." I relent. This caused the two doofuses to grin at me and started lightly shoving me to prepare Carlson's place and us for the masquerade that night.

I just smiled at their silliness and left myself to their care, I guess I could let loose for one night. Who knows it might be a good night.

**So I guess all of us including Ashley found out that it could have possibly been considered a good night.**  
**I hope I made it worth your wait for this chapter.**  
**Please let me know what you think**  
**Those who have been reviewing, please keep doing so**  
**Those who are following this story, do give me your input, I would love to finally hear from you.**

**Once again, please review, so I can make the story more exciting for everyone(:**

**A.**


	7. Chapter 7: Freak The Freak Out

**Hello yet again(:**  
**Here's another chapter!(:**  
**I hope this chapter acts as the missing piece of the puzzle for you :D**

**Thank you once again for those who reviewed(: And also to those who are put 'For You' on story alert(: I truly appreciate it!**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Hi there!(: Glad that you thought the previous chapter was intriguing(: And I really am glad you like the idea of the masquerade(: Haha! I was thinking what last name goes well with Andrea...And it came at me like a ton of bricks! ANDREA CARLSON! :b HAHA(: I hope you'll like this one too! (:**

**REZ18: Hey(: Glad you could guess it right! (: I love that song too! :D thank you for the praise(:**

**Charlee: -bows at your applause- Haha(: thank you dear Charlee for applauding me on updating regularly(: Haha, I hope I can keep surprising you(: Yeap a spashley kiss(: The purpose was actually to show the intensity of the moment. Two strangers hidden behind masks, feeling such a pull toward each other. But I see where you're coming from! (: And I actually got that covered, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint(: Thank you so much for your regular reviews! :b I truly appreciate it (:**

**adibou: Hey! OHMYGOSH! -freaks out- You reviewed for me even though you don't review often? I am absolutely honored and flattered! (: THANK YOU SO MUCH!(: And I am so psyched to know that you've been with this story all these while! I really really appreciate knowing that(: I hope that you'll see it through till the end (: Maybe i'll see a few more reviews coming from you :b**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the characters I created and the storyline (:**

**-/-**

**Chapter 7: Freak The Freak Out**

Ashley lay on her bed, wide awake, and it's 2 am in the morning. She got home about an hour ago, and she simply couldn't fall asleep. She had changed into her boy shorts and wife beater and flopped her tired body on her comfortable bed. She had a few more hours to herself, before Aurora was due to be back home at about 9 later in the morning. A million thoughts was running through her head, she had no answers to questions she was asking herself, and she most definitely couldn't put those million thoughts on pause. Ashley let out a defeated sigh.

_"__Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you_

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you"_

-Ashley's POV-

I cover my face with the palms of my hands and let out a frustrated groan. I had the best night of my life, dancing with a gorgeous stranger. A gorgeous stranger whose name was Spencer. I saw her from the top of the spiral staircase when she was intently looking at Carlson and I was mesmerized. In that sea of people, she stood out, it was only her that I actually saw.

-flashback at the masquerade-

When I got to the foot of the stairs, I was trying so hard to look for that blonde beauty. And just like magic, we found each other in that sea of people. Like there was a magnetic force that helped us locate each other. In-built GPS maybe? Oh gosh, she was breathtaking up close. The dress did wonders to show off her body, her complexion was perfect and her golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly. She wore a half mask that was a metallic green color, with a few pearls on the side and then came to the most enthralling feature of hers. Her blue eyes, those never ending waves of blue, just blew me away. I was a goner just looking into those eyes. A part of me was thankful that she looked almost just as blown away as I was, almost.

My favorite song started to play, So Close by Jon Mclaughlin, and so I took the opportunity to dance with this gorgeous stranger. The lights were dim, I framed us up, and the atmosphere felt perfect. In that moment, it felt like nothing mattered, except for that dance between the two of us. Two strangers hidden behind a mask, both literal and metaphorical, yet so at ease with each other. The dance was so intimate for me and we fit together perfectly. There was absolutely nothing in my head except for the fact that, this stranger made me feel things I've never felt before. Made me think things and say things I have never said before.

"I don't know who you are, but you are absolutely gorgeous..." I told her in the middle of the dance. See, things i've never thought of or said before! And I sang to her, I sang! I have never sung to anyone but Kyla and Aurora. Not even my parents! It's not that I sound horrible, I think, I hope? My sister told me I sound amazing and I believe her.

"Ashley, Ashley Davies..." I said again, telling her my name.

Then I heard the most angelic voice, "Spencer, Spencer Carlin..." She talked! She spoke! Even that was enough to make me melt.

It was the perfect moment, the perfect ambience, we were oblivious to everyone else in the room, it was just us. So I did something, I did something absolutely incomprehensible to even myself, I leaned in and kissed the beautiful stranger i've come to know as Spencer Carlin. And she kissed me back ever so softly! And I was in heaven, literally! Then I had a mental freak out, was I too forward! Oh god! I barely know the girl! So I pulled away gently, not wanting to show that I was freaking out, but also more because I didn't want to make her think I regretted it, that amazing kiss. That amazing kiss that made me see fireworks, that made me feel like a little girl who just got a huge dose of chocolate, that made me feel like like... WOW. I was that speechless. I saw a little hesitation, and shyness in those blue eyes. So I guided her out of the makeshift ballroom to the garden at the premises. Oh yeah, Carlson is like a millionaire or something, not her parents, Carlson herself! A huge feat for a 27 year old really!

So anyway, I led her out to the garden and we sat at a bence by one of the rose bushes. So I plucked a rose, and of course I pricked myself on a thorn, and of course it stung like a bitch. But I felt like a pre-schooler who was shy and trying to charm a very very beautiful teacher. Spencer didn't try to comfort me at my mini failure to obtain the single rose, instead she smiled and simply said, "I don't really like roses anyway, I prefer lilies. They have character..."

My heart swelled at those words. This girl knew how to protect my ego by admitting my mistake but being able to brush it off. And she wasn't even trying, I could tell by the sheer sincerity and honesty in her voice and her blue eyes. She was simply being herself. I was wondering what she meant though, by the fact that lilies had character. It seemed that she could read my mind, since she said, "You know how there are different meanings behind every flower?" I nod my head lightly. "Well yeah, lilies mean I dare you to love me..." She finishes with conviction.

I dare, I think hard in my head.

"What was that?" She asked, blue eyes questioning. Oh crap did I say that out loud? "I'm sorry..." I start. She looks at me with disappointment, and I quickly add,"No no, I am not sorry about kissing you, well I am because it might have been too forward, but i'm also not because it was amazing, but oh gosh, you probably think i'm a kissing whore, but i'm not really i'm not... i'm, god... I'm.. ugh..." I end of frustrated.

"You have a way with words..." She teases and all I did was smile. "I get it, it just felt right, I felt it too. But it doesn't mean that it's okay to kiss right now. I think we should get to know each other in the more traditional way..." I nod my head eagerly, a little too eagerly making her giggle. So we exchanged numbers and made plans to meet the next weekend. We kept our masks on throughout the night to maintain the novelty of mystery, and promised to contact each other. She left slightly before the clock struck 12. That sounded almost cliche...

-end flashback-

I let out another frustrated sigh. It all feels so right, but right now, it feels like it's happening at the wrong time. Just what do I do in this Spencer situation!

"Oh god Kyla, if only you were here, you'd know what to do. You'd probably be kicking my ass for freaking out..." I laugh softly to myself remembering my little sister. After that lapse, I find myself back to being frustrated and at a loss, and I started rolling on my bed into my blanket and wrapped myself up in a cocoon. That was when I felt a light poking at my side and I heard Carlson's voice.

It was easy getting in this self made cocoon, but how the hell do I get out? I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I roll and roll and roll and roll, I don't even know if i'm rolling the right way! Just another thing to get frustrated over. After like a year of rolling I was starting to see the light, the light!

"Umpf!" I groan out as I fall butt first on the floor beside my bed, hair messed up from the rolling and my wife beater creased. I must have been one heck of a sight since Carlson was laughing uncontrollably. Pfft. I'd like to try and see her escape a cocoon looking perfect. Bitch. I sat on the floor doing only one thing I could do at that time, I pout.

"Oh come on Ash, you got to admit that was hi-la-rious!" Carlson managed out in between laughter that was slowly dying out... and I was still pouting petulantly.

After the laughter died down... I suddenly felt a heavy tension in the room. So thick that it was slightly unnerving. I don't think i'm gonna like this.

"I saw that kiss Ash, almost everyone did. We need to talk..." Carlson said solemnly, almost guilty...

-/-

**And that's it!**

**Sorry I left you guys hanging! But it's necessary!(:**

**I hope I didn't disappoint too much! :o**

**I really do hope to see more reviews, because your thoughts help with the writing! (:**

**So read and review, be critical but not too mean :b**

**A.**


	8. Chapter 8: Say It Isn't So

**Hello! :D**  
**Thank you for those who put 'For You' under their favorites and also those who put this on alert!(:**  
**Much love for those who reviewed (:**

**REZ18: Hey there(: The meaning of lilies was told to me by one of the most special person in my life(: It's her favorite flower(: Hahaha! You'll find out this chapter okay? (: Thank you for reviewing since day one! :D**

**Charlee: -dramatic music- :D yeap the drooling was from both parties (: and I like it that way... but right now Ash is freaking out! Oh oh! :o I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! And I really wanna thank you for your constant reviews since the very first chapter :D You're pretty darn awesome yourself (:**

**TyTaylor2: I really intend on continuing (: I'm glad you like it (: I hope you keep reading!**

**Sonspash8: Hey right back at you! (: Thank you so much for the review and i'm glad that you like the story(: Haha(: The cocoon was my favorite part for that chapter (: Hope to see another review from you soon! (:**

**Ps: I'm gonna try something new, i'm gonna put a snippet of the last few lines of the previous chapter to help with your reading(: Let me know if it's better for you guys or not(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline(:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

"I saw that kiss Ash, almost everyone did. We need to talk..." Carlson said solemnly, almost guilty...

**Chapter 8: Say It Isn't So**

-Andrea Carlson's POV-

Ashley has been my best friend since we were little minions in diapers. Yeah, we were minions! Partners in crime they call it, even when we were in diapers. Somehow we found a way to make little shiny things in the house, whichever one our play date was at go missing. We had play dates every other day since our parents were each other's best friends! Well Raife is best friends with my mom Carrie, and Christine is best friends with my dad, Paul. After marriage though, the two females somehow became each other's best friends so did the males and that is how it has been ever since.

(Flashback)

A very flustered Christine Davies was desperately looking for her car keys. She had left her phone in her car and she was expecting a very important call to come through. She bulldozed through the whole living room, kitchen, bedroom, guest rooms, toilets. Every available room in the house, you name it, she has been there, swept through the room like a tornado, and still she couldn't find the keys.

At the corner of the living room, 2 year old baby ashley and andrea were sitting quietly. They were whispering in baby talk to each other, it was almost adorable if not for the serious looks on their faces. Who are we kidding! Two adorable little girls with slight frowns on their  
faces! Such an aww moment!

Then there was a jingle of keys at the door, and in walked Raife Davies looking slightly shagged from a day at work. Raife loved music, but gave up his days of touring since Ashley was born, now he has his own company, and he was the producer. When he finally glanced up to take a look at his surroundings, he was utterly shocked. He was met with a flustered looking Christine Davies. Hair dishevelled, a few drops of sweat running down the side of her face, and the house was a MESS! It was like there was a tornado, and it subsided, only to have 3 more tornadoes come at full speed. It was that bad. Raife looked lovingly at his wife, she still looked good at her age after having given birth to yet another gem in his life. Despite her slightly crazed state, Raife simply adored his wife, and chuckled a little to himself, thinking that he would be nothing without the wonderful woman that is his wife by his side.

"Honey, my keys, I lost my keys, car keys, they were right there..." Christine rushed up to Raife rambling and pointing to the coffee table, "Right there! I swear... my keys, call, bank... Raife!" Christine groans out frustrated.

Raife calmly hold his wife close to him and gives a light peck on her forehead. Then takes in his surroundings once again, this time spotting two guilty looking little toddlers clad only in their diapers and a t-shirt. They were an adorable sight. Then something caught Raife's eyes, a shiny looking thing sticking out the side of baby Ashley's diapers. Raife still held his wife close to him bringing them closer to the two little daredevils. Baby Andrea came forward blocking baby Ashley looking like she was protecting her. Sure enough the keys were in Ashley's diapers.

The couple burst out laughing at the silliness of the whole situation and the mess created. It seems Ashley was trying to imitate her beloved dad who often stuck his keys at the loop of his pants. The two babies stared at the adults laughing with curiosity.

(Ashley and Andrea's baby talk)

"Do we laugh too?" Andrea inquires.

"I don't think so, they look weird, their mouths are so big a fly could go in" Ashley replies without a thought.

Andrea found it so funny that she fell on her butt laughing at Ashley's baby talk, and Ashley was left dumbfounded but joined the laughing fest.

(end flashback)

I smile at the memory, but it didn't last long when I felt a soft pillow against my face.

"You wanted to talk didn't you Carlson? So don't sit there smiling like a goof. What's on your mind?" Ashley spits out a little defensive. The way she said it kind of stung. I take a deep breath...

"What was that kiss Ash?" I ask softly knowing that i'm treading on thin ice.

"What do mean by that? It was a kiss... That's it," She replies too quickly. I was afraid of that.

"Hear me out and don't say things rashly okay?" she nods cautiously, so I continue, "I was acquainted with Spencer about 2 night ago as of this moment. Her mom and my mom apparently know each other and arranged a date for the two of us. She was amazing, sweet, funny, kind... but I didn't feel anything, so after the date I told her, you know how straightforward I am..." she nods again, "She was perfectly fine with it and said she felt the same way, I was relieved, so to assure her that things were okay with us, I invited her to the masquerade..."my voice slowly fades off.

"I'm glad you told me about that date, I appreciate the honesty. I can see all those traits from Spencer in the short time I spent with her, even with the mask on that beautiful face... But I know you Andy What are is really bugging you?" Ashley's tone softens, she only ever calls me Andy during these rare heart-to-heart moments. Ashley is not one for such things.

"I don't know Ash, I guess i'm a little bumped that somehow all the amazing girls fall at your feet, and you're never fazed. Even though I don't feel for Spencer that way, it sucks that she moved on that fast, and you're probably just gonna screw her, then throw her, and because I want to be her friend, I have to pick up the pieces. I know she can be a long time buddy to me, and if anything happens with you two, especially with Aurora..." I ramble on before realising what I just said. I looked up abruptly and saw a single tear fall against her cheek, I could see pain and embarrassment in her eyes. Shit. I waited for the yelling...but it never came, and I felt the bed shift and saw Ashley move to the door.

"I get it Andy, it's okay, i'm not proud of who I was, but that WAS me when I was 18 Andy. 18. I guess I knew it'd bite me in the ass some day, but I don't think I expected it coming from you... I know you don't think I'm good enough for Spencer. But she makes me feel differently, and it's a good different. I feel safe for the first time in my life ever since what went down with Kyla. Aurora forced me to grow up, and i'll forever be grateful to that little girl for that. She gave me an insight to the better person I can be, and it seems to me Spencer can be that person... but if you want me to back off I will..." Ashley's words trail off and she turns to walk away before we hear Madison's voice.

"Where were you bitches last night? No one entertained me at the masquerade! Andrea how could you leave me out of the grand entrance! AND OH MY GOSH ASH! That was one hell of a kiss..." and Madison comes into line of sight, yeah you hear her before you see her, "Oh, did I interrupt something?" Madison comes to a realisation. Ashley simply leaves the two of us and walks off.

-Ashley's POV-

I got into my car and started the engine. I called Madison's aunt to tell her that i'll be coming to get Aurora in about an hour and a half. Enough time for me to collect myself yet again. I know I need Aurora right now. She's the only one who can calm me down again...

What do I do now? Go for something I feel new and good in my life, or protect my best friend and be haunted by my past?

-/-

**This chapter is a bit heavy hmm?**

**So what should Ashley do?**  
**Was Andrea Carlson too harsh? Or was it a given?**  
**What do you guys think of the (In the previous chapter) segment?(:**  
**And I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please review once you have read!**  
**I really really appreciate it(:**

**Quick question to those who wanna answer: Would rather love or be loved?**

**Much love,**  
**A.**


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbreaks and Heartaches

**A big thank you to those who put 'For You' on alert(: I hope you will join the reviewing gang soon(:**  
**A bigger thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed and shared with me their thoughts on the story(:**  
**I know I left most you guys a little lost the last chapter(:**  
**But rest assured that i'll fix that soon! (:**

**Charlee: Hey babe(: wow! This has got to be your longest review for me yet(: Glad you like the new segment(: Haha, I thought a little cuteness was necessary to balance it out(: Use this chapter to decide what you think of the previous chapter okay?(: I appreciate your thoughts so very much, and it flatters me that you put so much thought into it. Makes me wanna write better! :D**

**REZ18: Hmmm...let's see if you're right this chapter(:**

**Judelltar: Aurora is 4 as mentioned in the first chapter(: Ash has been with Aurora from the very start since Kyla had her. But Ash has been taking care of Aurora the past year, since something happened to Kyla. Whether Spencer will be all innocent you need to wait to find out(: I agree with your thoughts though. So maybe that'll give you a hint. I'm glad you like it(:**

**Idwalkthroughhell4u: I see you are very very agitated by Carlson(: And i'm glad I could evoke that emotion. I really appreciate your thoughts!(: But hey... maybe you were too quick to decide that Ashley is a womanizer... It was only mentioned that gorgeous girls fall at her feet, and Ashley does stuff leaving Carlson to pick up the pieces. What stuff exactly? :o I hope I make you feel better this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline.**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Ashley's POV-

I got into my car and started the engine. I called Madison's aunt to tell her that i'll be coming to get Aurora in about an hour and a half. Enough time for me to collect myself yet again. I know I need Aurora right now. She's the only one who can calm me down again...

What do I do now? Go for something I feel new and good in my life, or protect my best friend and be haunted by my past?

**Chapter 9: Heartbreaks and Heartaches**

-Ashley's POV-

When we got home, Carlson and Madison had left just as I had hoped. The drama with Carlson in the morning, and a day at the arcade and an ice cream date with my beloved niece that made me feel a whole load better, has left me pretty awfully tired. I see that the long day has taken its toll on Aurora too, as her eyes droop sleepily while I dress her in her pj's for bed.

"Thank wou today Momma Ashy, Rora happy, Rora tired..." Aurora sleepily said and let out a small yawn. I kiss her forehead lightly and scoop her up easily.

"Of course you are baby girl, it's been a long day hasn't it?" I whisper as I carried her to her bed, gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead once more and I switched on her night light that gave shadows of a rotating carousel. Slowly, I tiptoe towards the door, that was when I heard Aurora whisper to me a soft goodnight making me smile.

I made my way to my room and got my bath ready. The shower has always been my place to think, somehow thoughts flow better here, where I can hide my vulnerability. The warm droplets of water relaxed my muscles making me feel better, after about half an hour, I stepped out and wore my boy shorts and wife beater. I get on my bed and reached out for my side drawer. I took out my diary, yeah I had a diary that only I know about. It provides me an outlet to let out my feelings. To say out what I can't tell anyone...

(flashback)

Ashley Davies was one of those girls who had it all, the perfect poster family despite the sudden addition, good looks, and popular. What surprises many is that she is still down to earth, and absolutely humble. Her longtime best friend was Andrea Carlson and Madison Duarte joined the group when they were in middle school. Madison's latina quirks, Andrea's straightforwardness was held together by Ashley's rationality like glue. Ashley was harmless unless threatened, but she wasn't gonna be threatened if you hurt her, but rather if you hurt her family, her two best friends, and most of all her sister that Ashley was fiercely protective of.

One thing that Ashley lived by was that, love meant trusting another individual with your heart. Knowing full well they can break it, but trusting and hoping they won't. Because of this belief, despite getting much attention from guys and girls alike, Ashley went past a date. No, Ashley wasn't shy, just closed up. She'll date, she'll dance provocatively, she'll kiss after a good first date. This leading many to believe that Ashley was a heartbreaker, a player. But what they don't know is that not once has anyone gotten even a glimpse at her room door, much less lay down on her bed. No one until Jamie, in college. Ashley fell head over heels for Jamie, in a time so short it was scary. But Ashley wasn't cautious because Jamie made her feel so safe. And that was her first mistake. Jamie and Ashley became official after 3 weeks of dating, mistake number 2. Jamie became a part of the 3 musketeers, who was joined by Andrea's new girlfriend, Charlotte not long later. They became a tight-knit group. After about 2 months of dating, Ashley and Jamie never went past 2nd base. They've had heated make out sessions, lots of groping, sometimes under the shirt, but never anything more than that. Jamie was such a sweetheart to Ashley, and never rushed her.

So on their 3rd monthsary, Ashley made big plans. She felt she was ready for the next step. She told Jamie that she couldn't celebrate their monthsary, a white lie, so her surprise could happen. Dressed with the mission to seduce, picnic basket packed with baked pasta, wine and chocolate, not forgetting roses. Ashley then set off to Jamie's house. Upon reaching Jamie's house, Ashley took a deep breath, and approached the front door which wasn't locked. Ashley let herself in, and started to look around for her girlfriend. That was when she heard passionate moans. Not wanting to believe her ears, Ashley went to Jamie's bedroom, luck has it was that the door was half open. What Ashley saw made her gasp.

Jamie was only in her panties, and someone else was in her bed, kissing all over Jamie's neck, and touching her all over under the covers. More passionate moans were heard and then Jamie groaned out for the girl to just enter her already, that was when Ashley snapped out of her dazed state and dropped the picnic basket and flowers to the floor. Two heads snapped toward her direction, that was when she saw who was writhing under Jamie. Charlotte. Andrea's girlfriend. Ashley slapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. She could hear footsteps behind her but she kept running. When she was about to reach the main door, she felt a hand tug her hard turning her around. It wasn't the person she was expecting to see. It was a scantily clad Charlotte who ran after her. Jamie couldn't care less apparently.

"Please please please don't tell Andrea. It'll break her. Please. You're her best friend. I'll break up with her first thing tomorrow. I'll leave i'll disappear, I can't do this..." Charlotte pleads.

"Go." was Ashley's quick reply before she got into the car speeding off.

Ashley reached her home, and tiptoed her way in, flung herself on her bed and cried her heart out. She cried from the shock of the sight she saw, cried from knowing that Jamie didn't care enough to run after her to explain, cried because Jamie hasn't made any move to contact her, cried because of what happened to her best friend, cried because she finally trusted enough to let someone all the way in. So Ashley cried on her own, because she couldn't find it in herself to tell anyone, because it wasn't just about her.

The next morning, she got a call from a crying Andrea.

"She left Ash, the most amazing, most perfect angel left me. For no reason. She just left..." Andrea weeped. Ashley couldn't bear to taint the perfect image her best friend had of her lover. So she kept it to herself, and didn't make known her heartache either. All because she needed to be there for her best friend.

(end flashback)

I eventually told Madison one night by accident, when we went out drinking, Taylor went on a trip with her family and wasn't in town. Madison wanted so badly to tell Andrea, but I told her that it's the past. That it should be kept between us.

I wasn't the same since that incident though, and I knew my friends realised, but they attributed it to the fact that Jamie and I broke up. Only Madison knew. I staved off dating for awhile. When I started dating, I willed myself to put myself out there again, so I tried really hard, too hard. Maybe that led to strong signals of commitment being given, but then, after awhile, I'll just close up again, leaving the other party, guy or girl heartbroken. Once I dated a friend of Jamie's, and it ended badly. Hence, Jamie's lack of trust in me in that area. I really don't blame her, but it's getting harder to not snap.

When Aurora came along, I saw someone new I could adore, put in my efforts to love with no caution. Aurora became my rock alongside my friends and family. Everyone could see though, that I was different since Aurora. I was happier, more light hearted, and i'd listen to the little girl and bring her out ever so often that many thought that I was her mother.

Despite being tired, despite all the drama. I had to text someone that had been on my mind all day. Just the thought of her made me calm down a reasonable amount.

"Hey(:" I text.

"Hey, I thought you'd never get in touch (:" came the quick reply.

You're different Spencer Carlin, so different that I could kiss you without hesitation. But now i'm scared. I'm scared i'll run into hiding again after a moment of bravery. I don't want to hurt you...

-Spencer's POV-

I have been laying around all day, restless. I have been eagerly waiting for some form of contact from my brunette stranger. I got some things done though, I filled out several job applications, I got in a 3 km run, and baked cookies with dad and Clay.

At about 11, when I was getting ready for bed, I felt my phone vibrate. Ashley's name appeared on the screen and I had a big grin on my face. What is this girl doing to me?

"Hey" the text read. I felt that Ashley was feeling off, but I didn't want to start off our first contact with heavy conversation. I send back a quick reply and eagerly wait for hers.

She's something special this Ashley, I can feel it. There's so much mystery in those chocolate eyes though. Pain even...

**-/-**

**Read and review please(:**  
**Those who have been silent readers I hope to hear your thoughts too! (:**  
**I want to make this story an interesting read for you guys.**  
**I hope this didn't disappoint and answered the big question marks you guys had (:**

**A.**


	10. Chapter 10: I Carry Your Heart

**Hello lovely readers!(:**  
**Once again, many thanks to those who added 'For You' to their alerts and favorite story list! (:**  
**Of course a million thanks to those who took some time to review and share their thoughts!(: I really truly appreciate it! :D**

**Charlee: Yeap this is the Ashley in my story(: Haha(: I was frowning the whole time writing bout Jamie and Charlotte (: You just have to keep reading to find out what happens (: Thank you once again for your review!(:**

**Judelltar: Hey! (: Hopefully she does! :b I'll try(: I appreciate your thoughts! so keep R&R-ing yeah?(:**

**Sonspah8: Hey you too!(: I'm glad this chapter didn't disappoint you(: I'll try my best to keep to my promise of updating regularly! :D**

**A Mind That Sits Still: Hey! It's okay(: At least you finally reviewed (: Hmm, let's just say, Clay and Ashley needs to wait till Ashley and Spencer have forged something more stable?(: So many questions about Kyla, which you will just have to wait and see... :b -smirks- Hmm, about Madison and Carlson, you'll find out soon enough yeah?(: they're the good guys, a little skeptical, but good(: trust me. I definitely will do my best to go at a reasonable pace with spashley(: hmm, that's a pretty good idea my friend! I'll keep it in mind! (:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Spencer's POV-

I have been laying around all day, restless. I have been eagerly waiting for some form of contact from my brunette stranger. I got some things done though, I filled out several job applications, I got in a 3 km run, and baked cookies with dad and Clay.

At about 11, when I was getting ready for bed, I felt my phone vibrate. Ashley's name appeared on the screen and I had a big grin on my face. What is this girl doing to me?

"Hey" the text read. I felt that Ashley was feeling off, but I didn't want to start off our first contact with heavy conversation. I send back a quick reply and eagerly wait for hers.

She's something special this Ashley, I can feel it. There's so much mystery in those chocolate eyes though. Pain even...

**Chapter 9: I Carry Your Heart, I Carry It In My Heart.**

-Madison's POV-

I am currently speeding toward Ashley's house after getting a frantic call from Aurora who said "Momma Ashy puwwing hair out!" After that call, I grabbed my purse and zoomed out my door. A million thoughts was going through my head, what on earth is Ashley doing?

The moment I reached the Davie's drive way, I sprinted out of my car, and knocked on the door feverishly. The door opened within the next few minutes, and I saw a dishevelled looking Ashley, funny thing was, the house looked spick and span. I took another look at Ashley, she had on rubber gloves, wore an apron, hair was in a messy bun, I smelt lasagne and popcorn, and a strong odour of cleaning detergent.

"What in the world?" I blurt out. That was when I saw a little Aurora scurrying out in a ballroom looking gown for a little girl with a sun hat and hugging her giraffe soft toy. I stared at Ashley disbelievingly and Aurora hid behind me, looking dressed up to attend a royal buffet.

"What happened here? What's this?" I asked Ashley while gesturing around the house and at Aurora.

"I invited Spencer over for a girls movie night, the house didn't look good enough so I cleaned, Aurora's pj's didn't seem fitting so I bought her new clothes, I haven't had my bath and she's coming in 2 hours!" Ashley rambles on in panic mode.

"Oh Ash. I haven't seen you like this since Jamie! Even then you weren't this crazy!" I chuckle slightly earning a death glare from. It was then when we heard rushed footsteps coming from the driveway.

"Wha-at happened?" A panting but concerned Andrea emerges.

"Spencer happened..." I laughed out and pointed at Ashley as I ushered Aurora into her room. The two friends need some time alone.

-Andrea's POV-

Looking at Ashley's current state at her doorstep and Madison told me it's because of Spencer, I think I have gravely misjudged my best friend. In all our 27 years knowing each other, Ashley has never acted this way, in fact not even with Jamie.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to say i'm sorry, I overreacted..." I croak out. Ashley doesn't say anything and leans over to hug me.

"I get it Andy, don't worry about it. But we need to talk about something soon okay? A girls night before my parents are due to arrive?" She asks me.

"Sure Ash, go get a bath already you freak. You smell like cleaning detergent!" I laugh at her.

"Don't push it Carlson, and you girls better scram before Spencer gets here!" She yells while walking away, and I smile at my best friend's silliness. I saw Madison looking in with a smile on her face and firm nod, letting me know what I did was right and it necessary. I'm glad that Madison is a part of us.

I saw that Madison has gotten Aurora in more comfortable clothing, namely her pjs for a laid back evening, and not long after we saw Ashley coming down the stairs, hair damp from the shower in shorts and a simple tank top. I pray that Spencer doesn't faint, because even I can vouch that my best friend is smoking hot even if dressed for home.

"Hell girl, you make that look hot!" And there goes Madison saying out whatever that was in my head. That girl has a knack for doing that.

Ashley walks up to little Aurora who huddled in between Madison and I, looking deathly afraid of the possibility of wearing another crazy dress.

"Hey baby girl, I went a little crazy there hmm?" Ashley whispers kneeling down in front Aurora. Aurora nods in reply and I could see the pained expression on Ashley's face knowing that she scared the little girl a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just have a new friend I would like you to meet. I got excited, a little too excited..." Ashley explains shaking her head solemnly. Aurora reaches out and touches her cheek.

"S'okay Momma Ashy. No mow big dwess?" Aurora asks looking hopeful. Ashley smiles and nods her head. Aurora nuzzles her nose against Ashley's in confirmation that they were in fact alright.

Madison and I took that as our cue to leave so the two girls can prepare for Spencer's arrival.

-Spencer's POV-

I am pulling up into Ashley's driveway and I am currently having a serious case of nerves. Sweaty palms, racing heart, jumbled head and possible stuttering! That is all the symptoms! Ashley mentioned a movie night with someone special. Oh god! What if the kiss was a mistake and she has a girlfriend? And today is to show me that her girlfriend is real! -internal freak out- I am going to drive myself crazy even before stepping in the house. I take deep breaths and get out of my car and walk toward the front door of the house. Well duh the front door, I wasn't planning on climbing through the window.

I knock on the door and it's opened shortly after, almost immediately. I was greeted by 2 gorgeous brunettes. Just that one is smaller than the other. At least one worry is off my mind, I am not under dressed with my blue denim shorts and dark blue tank top. The little brunette was dressed in cute blue pjs, and Ashley was dressed in shorts and a tank top. And she makes shorts and tank top look so damn good, her face so much more beautiful without the mask. While I was busy ogling at Ashley, I heard a little cough and snapped out of my thoughts to find one brunette looking at me amused and the other not so much.

A frowning little brunette looks at me. "My name Rora, this Momma Ashy, you pwetty, Momma Ashy pweety too, but no look Momma Ashy so hard" she huffs the long sentence all in one breath and I was shocked and very much embarrassed.

Ashley smiles and ushers me in. Then suddenly it hits me. Oh my god! She has a daughter! She's married! The little girl looks so much like her, it has to be her daughter right?

"That's Aurora, my niece. She is one hell of a character isn't she?" Ashley says disrupting my thoughts while we see the girl i've come to know as Aurora walk into the house. See! It's her daugh... wait, what? Niece? I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Why do I care? Ugh.

I finally take my time to look around at her house. It was homey. It was nice, then I smelt something really good and my stomach does the most embarrassing thing. It growls! GROWLS REALLY LOUD I TELL YA!

"Is there a hole I can hide in?" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" A giggling Ashley asks and I am distracted by the musical sound that is her giggles.

"Momma Ashy, we eat now? Your new fwen tummy monstew..." Aurora says appearing out of nowhere. Her comment making me redder than an apple.

"Come on tummy monster, let's fill you up with some homemade lasagna..." Ashley chuckles and she saunters off, leaving me to appreciate her toned body and never ending legs. -drools- I think I looked like Tom the cat in the tom and jerry cartoon floating toward food, only I am floating toward Ashley.

"What yow name?" Aurora looks at me intently while i'm stuffing my face with food. You would stuff your face too if you tasted Ashley's lasagna. It's orgasmic! Melts in your mouth, all the ingredients mixed well, HEAVEN!

"Spencer..." was my reply to the tiny interrogator almost timidly.

"Spencew, Rora like..." She replies thoughtfully but with affirmation.

"Momma Ashy like Spencew," Aurora says it more as a statement than question. I glanced up from my plate and saw Ashley blushing furiously. Awww! She's so cute when she blushes.

"Rora like Spencew too..." Aurora says making me smile. Well at least I got approval from the precious little girl... I hope the rest of the night goes well.

**-/-**

**That's all I have for now(:**  
**R&R please(:**  
**Let me know your thoughts, it'll make me write better(:**

**A.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Make Known My Secrets

**Hello(:**  
**For those who still take the time to review, thank you!(:**  
**It gives me ideas and makes me wanna write better :D**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Hey(: It's my pleasure(: I know what it's like to wait for fics to come out! so I try :D Haha! I hope you like this chapter too then(:**

**Charlee: Haha! I'm glad you adore Aurora! I do too! (: I think the innocence of Aurora is needed(: She'll help keep things light :D I'll try to add in humor where necessary, and the drama where it needs to be(: I hope you like this one :D**

**For those who are silent readers... review me a shout out(: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline(:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Spencer's POV-

"Rora like Spencew too..." Aurora says making me smile. Well at least I got approval from the precious little girl... I hope the rest of the night goes well.

**Chapter 11: I'll Make Known My Secrets**

-Aurora's POV-

My name is Aurora and I am 4 this year. I can't talk like the big people cos I am still little. I stay with Momma Ashy now, grammie and gramps coming to us soon. Mommy not with us, Momma Ashy say mommy not with me but mommy still loves me. I believe Momma Ashy, Rora love Momma Ashy. Momma Ashy buys Rora toys, and plays with Rora. We make new bed stories and we sing. Momma Ashy sings nice.

Today Momma Ashy looney, running around house. The house smells funny like soap. Momma Ashy fall from soap in toilet. Momma Ashy fall on bum bum. Momma Ashy fall funny. Sound like kitty. Then Momma Ashy made Rora wear big round dress. Rora don't like. Rora call Aunt Maddie and Aunt Andy to hide Rora. Rora love Auntie Maddie and Auntie Andy, they love Rora too. We watch many movies together. Many! Momma Ashy looney cos of Spencew. Rora don't like Spencew because Rora wear big dress.

After Auntie Maddie and Auntie Andy say bye bye, Momma Ashy and Rora sit on couch. Later, door go knock knock. Momma Ashy bring Rora to open door, then Rora see new big person. Big person pweety. Rora like blue eyes. Big person come in house and looks at Momma Ashy funny. Like how Rora looks when getting ice cream. Rora don't like big person. But Momma Ashy look at big person like that too. Big people are funny.

Rora walk to kitchen for dinner then heard big person's tummy go "roarrrr". Big person tummy monster! So Rora tell Momma Ashy to hurry, so the tummy monster won't catch Rora. Big person's name Spencew. Rora maybe like Spencew cos she like Momma Ashy cooking. Like Rora. After food, Momma Ashy bring Rora and Spencew to movie room and tell us to choose movie. Momma Ashy already put blankies and big big pillows on floor. Many colors! Rora's pillow is red. Spencew takes green. That's Momma Ashy's...

"Aurora? What movie do you want to see?" Spencew ask me, she looking at our movie cupboard.

"Marley and me, doggie show, Momma Ashy say yes..." Rora answer.

"Alright then. How old are you?" Spencew smile at me.

"I am 4..." Rora say and show Spencew 4 fingers hiding thumbie, Spencew laugh.

Rora look at Spencew and think.

"Spencew, you like Momma Ashy?" Rora ask. Spencew look red. Rora don't feel hot. Why Spencew hot?

"Well yeah. We want to be friends,"Spencew say.

"Really good friends?" Rora say. "Spencew make Momma Ashy smile with toys, buy Momma Ashy ice cream if cry, and kiss Momma Ashy boo boo away?" Rora asks.

"Well, if your Momma Ashy let's me..." Spencew says. Why big people don't say no and yes? But ask little people to answer with yes and no? Big people funny.

"Rora love Momma Ashy. Spencew be nice or Rora don't play with Spencew," Rora say and lie down.

-Ashley's POV-

I was approaching the doorway of the movie room when I heard Aurora talking in an oddly serious manner. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the little girl's rant.

"Rora love Momma Ashy. Spencew be nice or Rora don't play with Spencew," I hear her say and my heart swells with pride, love and everything nice! At such a young age she's protecting me. They all grow up so fast! -wipes imaginary tear-

I walk in the room to find Aurora lying on the blanket and against her red bean bag cushion like a boss and Spencer sitting indian style, mouth wide open in shock. Probably over Aurora's little speech. It's actually a pretty cute sight, to see a 4 year old all calm and relaxed taking the lead, while an adult just stares pretty much in disbelieve.

"Oh. Green Momma Ashy's," Aurora blurts out cooly and Spencer pushes away the green bean bag cushion like it was poison. She is so adorable. Both of them are...

"I'm sorry, green is my favorite color, and I didn't think you guys claimed the cushions already, but wait it's your house, you probably did already, gosh i'm a goof... Is green your favorite color too? I like green, it's calming, I had an ex girlfriend whose eyes was green, but it was cold, I like your eyes, it's chocolate..." Spencer rambles on and on, I find it very much amusing. "... okay I should shut up now," she ends off. Aurora looks at her weird and I just chuckle at a beet red Spencer.

I find that they chose the movie Marley and me, a movie I told Aurora about. That little girl is one hell of a listener and I truly appreciate it. I gave Spencer my green bean bag, Aurora had hers and I settled for the orange one. Mind you, I never share my green bean bag! Never! Even Aurora knows that. Aurora took her place in the middle and she cuddle up to me as the movie began to play.

A good movie as I mentioned to Aurora, really heartwarming. Showing to people the role that a man's best friend plays. It reminds us that sometimes, we just take things for granted, especially those closest to us and we expect to never ever leave. We will only ever feel the regret and emptiness once we've pushed them far enough to leave, or to give up on us. Or in the case of Marley, to grow with us, until their time is up and their flame dies out.

The three of us shed tears at the same scenes, when they were scolding marley, and leaving him, especially the part where Marley was sick. it was heartwrenching. And I guess Aurora and Spencer agreed.

As the credits rolled out, I checked the clock and it was almost 11, I let out a soft yawn and stretch lightly. "I guess the movie's ov..." my words fade out when I saw Aurora and Spencer.  
The two were huddled close together, Spencer hugging Aurora protectively and Aurora snuggling up to the comfort. They look so at ease with each other, it's like they haven't just met, and have known each other since forever.

It makes me feel more confident of getting to know Spencer better. Because, Aurora's comfort matters most to me. She needs me right now, and I don't intend on letting her down. I tuck in the two beautiful girls, kissing Aurora on the forehead and whispering to them both goodnight. I switch off the movie and huddle towards Aurora and slowly sleep takes over...

-/-

**Did you love it? Hate it? (:**

**Please let me know?(: Read and Review! :D**

**Ps: I took a risk with the 4 year old's POV. Was it a risk that is worth it? :o**

**A.**


	12. Note

Hey guys, I'm not feeling too well right now, so I'm afraid I won't be updating today ):  
Sorry I just broke my promise :l  
i'll update tomorrow!  
To those who reviewed, thank you!  
I'll reply them tomorrow (:

love,  
A.


	13. Chapter 12: Take My Hand

**Hello!(:**  
**Sorry for the long wait! Don't hate me ):**  
**The past two days weren't the best i've had :l**  
**For those who put "For You" on their story alert...THANK YOU!(:**  
**My biggest shout out goes to those who took the time to review(:**

**As per requested, i'll bring in Aurora's POV as best I can!(:**

**Charlee: Aww!(: That is like the sweetest review!(: HAHA(: I'm glad you like it(: Hope you like this one too! :D And I am terribly sorry for the wait! And also thank you so much for the well wishes(:**

**AMTSS: I must say thank you so very much for logging in and reviewing(: Because it's always nice to know that someone enjoys this story!(: Haha(: aww! don't be too disappointed yeah! (: you'll find out what happens as you read! Thank you(: Please keep reading!**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Thank you for your review! (: Thank you so so so much! (:**

**Sonspash8: Here comes an update(:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Ashley's POV-

As the credits rolled out, I checked the clock and it was almost 11, I let out a soft yawn and stretch lightly. "I guess the movie's ov..." my words fade out when I saw Aurora and Spencer.  
The two were huddled close together, Spencer hugging Aurora protectively and Aurora snuggling up to the comfort. They look so at ease with each other, it's like they haven't just met, and have known each other since forever.

It makes me feel more confident of getting to know Spencer better. Because, Aurora's comfort matters most to me. She needs me right now, and I don't intend on letting her down. I tuck in the two beautiful girls, kissing Aurora on the forehead and whispering to them both goodnight. I switch off the movie and huddle towards Aurora and slowly sleep takes over...

**Chapter 12: Take My Hand?**

Ashley Davies found herself in the kitchen early the next morning, making blueberry pancakes. Her very own speciality, so special she named it Ashberries. Ashley was whistling a random tune, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and swaying her hips to the beat in her mind. In other words she was exceptionally happy. Happy for several reasons, her parents were due to arrive in a week, meaning that after school baby sitters for Aurora was taken care of, and she would have her parents by her side again. She had managed to get in touch with an old friend that morning to arrange for Aurora to enrol in a local school. And the one even that had gotten her to grin from ear to ear like a cheshire cat was the position she found herself when she woke up this morning.

Spencer was snuggled in her arms as Ashley lay on her favorite green bean bag cushion, blonde hair loose against her bare skin, a few strands tickling her nose. Aurora was in between the two of them snuggled against Spencer. The three pairs of legs tangled with each other. Ashley saw the two peaceful faces of Spencer and Aurora, deep in sleep and a smile crept up to her face. It was a sight she could get used to. A sight she has been yearning to wake up to.

In mid flip of her pancake, Ashley heard Aurora's cry, so heart wrenching that it made her heart stop. She recovered from the shock so fast, her Aurora instincts kicking in, finding herself sprinting out the kitchen, up the stairs, with one destination in mind, with one goal, to get to Aurora.

-Spencer's POV-

The smell of delicious aromatic pancake roused me from my sleep as it tickled my nose, and most definitely my stomach as it growled silently. Is that possible? Growling silently? I think it's time to wake up! I slowly open my eyes, opening them gradually, a peek first before opening them up all the way. I don't wanna be blinded by the sudden glare of light! That was when I caught sight of Aurora snuggled up to me. Her adorable sleeping face against my stomach, her hands around my waist, and her legs hugging my right one. Her curly hair was brown but reddish all the same time. Auburn I think to myself.  
Aurora started to stir. She's waking up. Maybe the smell of pancakes tickled her senses too! Is it blueberries I smell! Oh I hope it is, I am in love with blueberries! I think to myself. Then I saw Aurora's eyebrows scrunched up together in a cute little frown, her tiny fingers balled up into a fist, her body tensed, and the beginning of tears seem to peek out of her closed eyelids. What's happening? I'm starting to panic. Suddenly Aurora let out a cry, a loud, heart wrenching cry. All the while she was whispering "mommy don't go, no mommy don't go". Her sobs were painful for me to hear or see. What happened to her mom? What happened to Ashley's sister? What is going on? Were the few of many questions swirling in my mind.

I didn't know exactly what to do, so I sat up gently, carried the little girl and cradled her against me. I held her close and whispered a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. Not necessarily the most fitting song, but it spoke of the love between her and dad.

"If you get there before I do,  
Don't give up on me,  
I'll meet you when my chores are through,  
I don't know how long i'll be.  
But i'm not gonna let you down,  
Darling wait and see,  
Between now and then,  
Till I see you again,  
Love me"

I see Aurora visibly relax and calm down, her sobs were lesser and less painful. I didn't let go though, I just held her closer. I felt a need to protect this little girl. I've barely known her for 24 hours, but I feel as strongly toward her as I feel toward her aunt. Okay, that is just weird. That'll be pedophillic! My brain should shut up now...

I suddenly felt a very heated gaze on me. That was when I saw Ashley against the door frame, mouth wide open, but eyes stricken with worry.

"A few flies could fly in and it'll make a comfortable home i'm sure..." I say trying to lighten the atmosphere. I think it worked when I saw the side of her lips curl up in a smile. She then approached us slowly, in the most gentle manner, she tried to rouse Aurora.

"Hey baby girl, wakie time..." Her soothing husky voice cooes. Little nose scrunches, small eyelids flutter open and we are greeted with sad brown eyes. What surprised the two of us I think was that Aurora didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was snuggling up to me. An even more surprising fact was she snuggled up even further making herself comfortable.

"Baby girl, you're getting big you know? I'm not sure Spencer is strong enough to keep holding you..." Ashley says chuckling a little. All she got in return was a frowning Aurora who became more adamant to stay in my lap and arms.

"Hey Aurora? I made your favorite Ashberry pancakes. You wanna freshen up and..." before Ashley could even finish that sentence, Aurora had already shot up from her previously comfortable position in my lap and made her way to the washroom.

"Wow, I really need to find out what these Ashberry pancakes are!" I say amazed.

"They're just blueberry pancakes I renamed, cos I added in a secret ingredient that made my family addicted. I don't cook it often though..." Ashley says as she looks down and blushes. Awww. That's an adorable look on her.

"Alright, I'm gonna go freshen up too before I feed the tummy monster!" I joke.

As i'm about to reach the door, I heard Ashley call my name.

"Hey Spence? Can I call you Spence?" she stutters and I simply nodded my head smiling, "Well, I was going to meet an old friend to discuss Aurora's admission into a local school. Do you think you want to come along? Since you are so good with her, I thought that you might want to. You know for her education and all..." Ashley rambles on.

"Sure rambles..." I chuckle at her and continue my way out.

-/-

**That's all I got right now(:**  
**Review please(:**

**A.**


	14. Chapter 13: A Shooting Star

**Hello lovely people(:**  
**You guys have officially blown me away! :D**  
**This is the most reviews I ever got for one chapter!**  
**So... thank you so so so so much! (:**  
**I hope you guys have had/are having/will have one amazing day ahead of you all (:**

**Reese Amirez: Hey, thanks for the praises and also for your thoughts on the chapter(: It is greatly appreciated! (: Hmm, I want to take things slow but not too slow... Hopefully this chapter changes your mind about it being too fast(:**

**Charlee: Hello! (: I'm glad you want more! :D Hmm, we'll see if Spencer manages to steal Aurora :b I thought why not something new right! (: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad I'm better too if you guys enjoy the chapters (: Hope you'll like this one as much!(:**

**A Mind That Sits Still: I'm glad the chapter was in your favor(: I hope you'll keep reading(: I appreciate the review and your thoughts..(:**

**arise11: Hey! (: Awwww! I'm so glad you think it's good that it makes you smile(: I'll try my best to keep posting regularly!(:**

**sonspash8: Hello(: I see everyone is craving ashberry pancakes! :o Haha(: Hmm it's not always sunshine and rainbows(: But for every dark cloud there's a silver lining... it got Spencer to step up(: So hey tape back your broken heart and I hope you keep reading(: They're still getting to know each other... contain the excitement :b i'm gonna try to build up the magic for all you amazing people(:**

**Judelltar: I'm glad you loved it(: You gotta stick around to find out what happened to Kyla okay? (: I hope I change your mind about Ashley moving pretty fast with this chapter(:**

**Thank you once again the awesome people who reviewed the previous chapter!(: Made me grin so much! :D**  
**Of course to the silent readers, thank you for your time too!(: Hopefully you leave your mark on this story soon enough! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the story line.**

-/-

(In the previous chapter)

-Spencer's POV-

"Hey Spence? Can I call you Spence?" she stutters and I simply nodded my head smiling, "Well, I was going to meet an old friend to discuss Aurora's admission into a local school. Do you think you want to come along? Since you are so good with her, I thought that you might want to. You know for her education and all..." Ashley rambles on.

"Sure rambles..." I chuckle at her and continue my way out.

**Chapter 13: A Shooting Star?**

-Ashley's POV-

Oh gosh, did I just ask her out? To discuss the education of my niece? I sound like a goof! And I was nervous as hell! Was I too forward! Does she think i'm crazy? She called me... wait... SHE CALLED ME RAMBLES!

"Hey! You called me rambles!" I yelled out as a matter of factly in shock. All I got in return was the sound of beautiful laughter that was fading out down the hallway.

"Rambles is cute right? That should be good right?" I mumble to myself under my breath.

Who am I kidding? I just asked a gorgeous girl out to discuss the education of my niece. That is definitely something new. Ugh. On the bright side she said, yes. Or rather she said, "sure rambles", I think to myself pouting. This girl is driving me insane! But looking at how she is with Aurora, made everything seem so natural. It's like she was blending into my crazy life effortlessly and it amazes me. Aurora is a very very amiable kid who is very loveable. But that kid is choosy when it comes to people she is really close to. There are few who are allowed to infringe in Aurora's personal space too much. So the way she easily let Spencer in, made it all seem right.

Aurora, oh gosh Aurora. I'm sure she had a nightmare. I know i'll need to ask her about it. But i'll let her get on the rest of day first, It'll be a big day for her. Aurora's giggle fit broke my thoughts and my feet were bringing me to the source of the giggles. The kitchen...

-Aurora's POV-

After Rora brush teeth and wash face, Mommy Ashy calls fweshen up, Rora zoom zoom to food room, kitcwen. Rora smell Mommy Ashy's Ashbewwy pancake. Ashbewwy pancakes really really yummy! Momma Ashy's pancakes the best! Rora look in kitcwen and see big plate of pancakes. Pancake smell nice, like bwuebewwy. Yummy! Momma Ashy's pancakes, big and fat and lots and lots and lots of bwuebewwy and choco chips. Momma Ashy say Momma Ashy put secwet ingwedient and will tell Rora it when Rora bigger so Rora can make too! But Rora don't wanna. Rora want Momma Ashy to make Ashbewwy pancakes for eva and eva and eva!

"Roooooaaaarrrrllllllll" Rora hear loud sound. uh oh! tummy monstew! tummy monstew! Rora scawed and slowly look behind. Spencew look red! Spencew looking at Rora's pancakes! Oh oh! Rora put pancake on table and hide pancake behind Rora's back.

"Aurora...are you hiding something from me?" Spencew ask Rora.

"Uhm. no? Rora not hiding..." Rora say.

"You sure? Cos the tummy monster is coming out to play..."Spencew say coming to Rora. Oh oh! Run, Rora want to run!

Spencew run after Rora, carry Rora and start tickle! Rora tickly! Rora tickly! Ahh tickly.

"eeeeee...Spencew spencew, Rora share Rora share! No ticky! No tummy monstew! Noooooooo" Rora say. Then Rora see Momma Ashy!

"Momma Ashy hewwwwwppppp! Rora safe! safe Rora! Spencew tickly!" Rora ask Momma Ashy to hewp Rora. Momma Ashy laugh and come to Rora and Spencew. Momma Ashy carry Spencew away and Rora safe! Rora safe! Rora run and hide behind Momma Ashy.

Momma Ashy look at Spencew, Spencew look at Momma Ashy, they both red. Why they red? Big people funny.

"Okay! Who wants Ashberry pancakes?" Momma Ashy smile and say and Rora jump! Rora want Ashbewwy pancakes!

-Noone's POV-

The three sat down for a breakfast of the famous Ashberry pancakes. Despite the short amount of time they've spent together, in a good way they look like a family. Conversation flowed easily, even little Aurora was included in their little banter. Ashley's eyes were shining, Aurora's glimmered, the little girl was exuding happiness, and Spencer, her blue eyes saw the two amazing people in front of her. Her heart swelled impossibly big and she felt the kind of completeness she hasn't felt before.

After breakfast, Ashley and Aurora got ready. They stopped by Spencer's place for Spencer to get ready before heading to meet Ashley's old friend at a local school. As luck would have it, the Carlin's weren't home that morning and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. She loved her family, she did, but she wanted to get to know Ashley first before sharing with her family.

The drive to the local school was filled with laughter, teasing, and a little singing at random moments. Aurora entertained the two young ladies, and for all 3 of them, it was much needed laughter. A breather from the drama that encircled them.

-Spencer's POV-

Ashley pulled up to the school, and as I was helping Aurora out of the car I heard Ashley say, "Hey Alex, it's been a long time!"

Alex? Surely not?

**-/-**

**That's it for now(:**

**Loved it? Hated it?**  
**Please review(:**  
**Let me know your thoughts!**

**A.**


	15. Chapter 14: I Thought I Left It All

**Hey lovelies(:**  
**Here's another chapter for you guys! :D**  
**Thank you once again to those who took the time to review(:**  
**I really truly appreciate the reviews! (:**

**To the silent readers(:**  
**Don't stay silent alright?**  
**I'd love to hear from you! Pretty please?(:**

**Charlee: Hello!(: Glad you liked the chapter!(: Haha(: I'm sorry! The cliffhanger was necessary! :b I hope you like this one too.**

**Judelltar: Here's an update(: Thank you for your review! (:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Only way to find out is to read(: (:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Spencer's POV-

Ashley pulled up to the school, and as I was helping Aurora out of the car I heard Ashley say, "Hey Alex, it's been a long time!"

Alex?

**Chapter 14: I Thought I've Left It All Behind?**

-Spencer's POV-

Ashley's long time friend is Alex? Of all people Alex Cooper? My ex? Oh goodness. This can't be good. How do I deal with this? Should I run? Should I say hi? What? I feel like i'm going to hyperventilate!

"Hey Spence!"Ashley literally yells in my face while waving her hand in front of my face snapping me out from my own thoughts.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes... Where'd you go?" She asked looking at me concerned and I simply shook my head smiled weakly. She didn't look too convinced though.

"Well then, this is my longtime pal Alex Cooper...the one and only!" Ashley exclaims excited and gestures to Alex. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. That was when I felt a tiny hand slip into my own. Aurora looked at me straight in the eyes and squeezed my hand slightly, almost as if giving me silent support to face the situation bravely. It's like this little girl knew everything, it's slightly comforting but unnerving all at the same time.

-Flashback Part 1-

Two bodies were tangled under pristine white sheets snuggled against each other. Blue eyes gazed into green, soft loving smile exchanged. Sweet nothings whispered and silent promises made. Mindless teasing and flirting between the two lovers in the comfort of the giant king sized bed kept the two in their own world.

Spencer looked into her lover's eyes while lightly caressing her cheek. The gold plated diamond ring on her finger caught her eye as it lightly grazed her lover's cheek. She was enthralled by her lover's beauty, amazing green eyes, kissable lips, well sculpted cheeks. She couldn't help herself, so she leaned in, closer and closer, till her lips touched the soft ones of her lover. And they kissed, they kissed like noone else mattered. In fact to Spencer at that moment in time, nothing did matter. Her hands roamed her lover's curves, she desired to memorise them over and over again.

A soft gasp was let out...

-End Flashback Part 1-

-Alex Cooper's POV-

Spencer...Spencer Carlin. I didn't think we would ever cross paths again... It's almost like a dream seeing her in front of me. I blinked hard countless times just trying to process the fact that she was in front me of me. There. Actually right here. Holding Aurora's hand! The. Spencer. Carlin.

We were so happy together... We had started going out in high school, and Spencer, she was perfect. My dream girl. Beautiful, smart, funny, independant. She had it all. At a young age of 22, I knew what I wanted, a life with my dream girl. I would say that my family was pretty well off, I could afford anything I could possibly want. I wanted to get Spencer a ring, I wanted to propose. We may have been young but I believe that I've never been so sure. So I did just that, I got a 2 carat diamond ring for my beauty.

The proposal wasn't all that elaborate. I proposed to her at our tree. The tree we met at and made many promises at. Where we started off. And she said yes! Oh my god she said yes! And I had never been happier. We spent all day just basking in the moment. Celebrating our love. I had to break the news to her though, that I would be leaving her behind for 2 weeks. I wouldn't be in town because my family were going to visit a relative in Massachusetts. She assured me that she wasn't at all mad and she'll be right there waiting for me to get home to her.

Massachusetts was horrible, I didn't know anyone there and I've been having trouble contacting Spencer and I was worried. Well, I should have expected it. We had a big fight a few days back. About something, I actually don't even remember what it was. So you could imagine how thrilled I was when my parents allowed me to go home a week early. I boarded the very next plane home. The whole journey home, images of me making it up to my gorgeous fiance was playing in my head. Our limbs would be tangled in each other sheets and my green eyes would gaze into her blue ones and we'd make silent promises for our future. The future we would be building together. Our life together. The very idea of that made me feel tingles down to my spine...

-Flashback Part 2-

Spencer with her eyes closed smiled at her lover's gasp. She liked the fact that she was the cause of it.

"Spencer..." it came out as a soft whisper.

"Alex..." Spencer replied.

Hurt green eyes met guilty blue ones. A skimpily dressed Spencer was scrambling out of bed. In absolute shock, like a deer caught in headlights. Alex slowly made her way out of the room. Their room. As fast as her legs could carry her.

"Alex, Alex, wait... don't go," Spencer cried out. Alex's head whipped back to look at Spencer.

"Don't go? Why? So I can stay and see you look at that woman in our bed! The sick thing is that she reminded me of me. I was gone a week Spence. A week. I just proposed to you! Now this? What the hell Spencer? You could have just rejected me. Why put me through this. I don't ever, ever want to see you in front of me ever again. I mean it Spencer Carlin. I don't ever want to see you again," Alex practically yells, before taking off.

-End Flashback Part 2-

-Noone's POV-

"Alex, it's been awhile..." Spencer says so soft, but loud enough to be heard by the other 3 people in her presence. Guilt laced her words.

Ashley was surprised that the two seem to know each other. What are the odds that her old friend and her new friend actually knew each other. However, Ashley was bothered by the tension between the two. It confused her greatly. It seemed so unnatural to her that 2 people she's come to known as the most outgoing in her life seemed to be stumped by each other's presence. Why?

**-/-**

**So did you see that coming? :o**  
**Tell me what you think!**  
**Read and review please(:**  
**Pretty please(:**

**A.**


	16. Chapter 15: Is This Real?

**Hey there(:**  
**I'm glad I surprised most of you guys, if not all, with the previous chapter(:**  
**i loved hearing ALL your thoughts on the previous chapter! :D**

**So to those who reviewed, A MILLION THANKS AND GRATITUDE TO YOU GUYS!(:**

**Elly: Hello silent reader!(: I'm glad I asked nice enough for you to leave your footprint here on "For You"! It's good to hear from you! (: Here's another chapter.**

**Charlee: Hey!(: The answers will come soon(: Stay tuned alright! (: Thank you so much for your constant reviews!**

**A Mind That Sits Still: Like you mentioned before, Spencer can't always be the angel(: Let's hope that Ashley will give her the time of day(:**

**Judelltar: Your questions, hopefully will be answered soon!(: Thank you for your thoughts!(:**

**mathgeek: Hello another silent reader(: Always good to hear more thoughts!(: Here is another chapter and hopefully your questions will be answered soon!(: And... you're pretty awesome yourself for leaving me a review :D Glad you like the story!**

**Sonspash: Fingers crossed! :b who knows what could happen right? (:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Hey!:D Thank you for all your thoughts!(: Here's another chapter!(:**

**victoriall117: I'm humbled by your review!(: Hopefully you'll stay with the story!(:**

**To the silent readers out there(: I'd love to hear from every single one of you!(: So please leave your footprint behind on "For You" when you find a chapter that speaks to you the most (:**

**I tend to forget this portion. But you should already know this(:**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, just the few characters I made up and the storyline.**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Noone's POV-

"Alex, it's been awhile..." Spencer says so soft, but loud enough to be heard by the other 3 people in her presence. Guilt laced her words.

Ashley was surprised that the two seem to know each other. What are the odds that her old friend and her new friend actually knew each other. However, Ashley was bothered by the tension between the two. It confused her greatly. It seemed so unnatural to her that 2 people she's come to known as the most outgoing in her life seemed to be stumped by each other's presence. Why?

**Chapter 15: Is This Real?**

-Noone's POV-

The 3 adults stood rooted to their spots as though glued to the ground, no one moving a limb.

"Rora school?" leave it to the 4 year old to ease the tension with the 3 adults. Aurora tugged on Spencer and led the way into the school. Little hands never leaving Spencer's. Curious eyes taking in her surroundings. Two hearts beating fast. One belonging to a blonde, racing for fear, for fear of her past mistakes catching up to her present. Another, belonging to a little 4 year old  
brunette, excited at the prospects of new friends, little like her.

-Ashley's POV-

I smiled as I looked at Aurora tugging Spencer's hand toward the school. Aurora has taken quite a liking to Spencer, and I am absolutely glad she has. It still bothered me though, the tension from earlier. I have to ask Alex about that. Later.

"So Alex, what's the plan if Aurora enrols? How do you know about this school anyway?" I ask, now in full aunt mode. Alex takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, seemingly collecting herself. What is that about?

"Well, she'll be expected to arrive at school at 8 in the morning, and school officially ends at 3 in the afternoon. We also have a after hours play-care group, where kids whose parents are busy at work, will stay in school to just play with their friends, do some school work or rest another 2 or 3 hours until they are picked up. They will be watched over by 2 teachers who are scheduled to work the afternoon shift. For children who are in the after hours play-care we will ask for a list of names and contact numbers of their parents and legal guardians to call during an emergency and those who the children can be released to at the end of the day. The clerk at the reception will be in charge of this..." She breathes out and starts again, "To answer your question how I know about this school, I work here," she finishes leaving me thoughtful.

"Everything sounds good and I feel safer knowing that Aurora has someone she can talk to. Is it alright though that she starts school when my parents come in next week?" I ask after short consideration.

"I don't see why not, I'll see to the paperwork right away. I'll see you in awhile," Alex says and hurries off. What is with that girl?

"Hey Alex?" she turns around as I call out to her,"you know you can tell me anything" I say and she smiles weakly and nods before turning to walk away.

I set out to search for the 2 beautiful girls. After a short walk around the school, I finally found them. Spencer was gently pushing Aurora who was laughing heartily on a swing. It was a heartwarming scene to say the least.

"Hey Aurora..." I call out to my gorgeous niece who came running toward me in a heartbeat.

"Rora like scwool! Many fwens! When stawt?" A bouncing and excited Aurora asks me without taking a breath. I see Spencer approaching us, I raised my voice slightly so Spencer could listen in too.

"Why yes jumping beans, you start next week after grammie and gramps arrive here alright?" I say chuckling. I hear Spencer giggle at my choice of nickname for Aurora. I'm starting to get addicted to the beautiful sound that escapes her mouth. Aurora's reply was simply to jump up high and hug my leg real tight causing me to laugh.

Then Aurora pulls us toward the playground, sits Spencer on the swing and started pushing. She gave me the signal to follow suit and so I did. I started to push Spencer slightly harder causing the girl to squeal. She leaped off the swing, literally! And she chased after me!

"Momma Ashy! RUN!" Aurora warns me and I sure as hell took the warning. But I wasn't fast enough, Spencer caught me and she started tickling me. What's with the tickle fests today! I was laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt. Then I heard Spencer laughing too. I peeked open my eyes and saw Aurora tickling Spencer, distracting Spencer from tickling me. This allowed for me to catch my breath. Aurora is my saviour! Then Aurora's and my eyes met, and we had the cheeky Davies' glint in our eyes.

"CHARGE!" Aurora and I yelled at the same time startling Spencer. Her surprise allowed us to topple her off me, and allowed Aurora and I to tickle her from both her sides.

"Ok ok! MERCY MERCY! Please!" Spencer pleaded in between laughs. Eventually, not immediately, but eventually, Aurora and I relented. The three of us fell side by side on the floor, catching our breaths, releasing a few remaining giggles every once in awhile. It feels like forever since Aurora and I laughed this much.

"ehem," the three of us turned toward the sound of someone clearing their throat.

-Alex's POV-

I walked out of my office after about a short half an hour of preparing the paperwork for Ashley to sign. The reason why I knew Ashley was because of Kyla Davies. We weren't all that close, but we weren't distant either. Our relationship can be described as one where we can hold a decent conversation without any awkwardness.

As I stepped through the backdoor and into the backyard, I see Spencer, Ashley and Aurora engaged in a tickle fest. They looked so comfortable together. I saw an emotion in those blue eyes i've never seen before. Contentment. As though she is happy with how things are there and then. I felt jealousy surge through every fibre of my being. No, I no longer want Spencer in that manner anymore. I have gotten over her. In fact, I am married to a wonderful woman, happy and expecting a child in a few months. However, I haven't gotten over what Spencer did to me 3 years ago. I cannot get over it. She left miserable for the longest time, and I was alone during the darkest period of my life. She was selfish then when she cheated on me. Now it is my time to be selfish, I will not let her have happiness. I want to take that carefree smile off her flawless face. She doesn't deserve happy endings. Spencer will go through the pain I went through only 10 times worse. She will pay. I watched them for a good 5 minutes. Finally, I couldn't take anymore of the three girls happiness and cleared my throat loud enough to startle the three of them.

"Hey Ash, the papers are ready, why don't you come to my office and sign them?" I ask Ashley smiling as sweetly as possible. I feel Spencer's eyes boring into the side of face, she was staring at me so hard, I felt that side of my face almost burning.

Ashley and I made our way into the school after she told Spencer and Aurora to wait in the car. We went through the necessary papers and I got her signature where it needs to. It's time.

"Hey Ash? How'd you get to know Spencer?" I asked as nonchalantly as I can.

"Hmm? Oh, I got to know her through Carlson. A sweetheart isn't she? Aurora loves her. They became close so fast, it scares me actually," Ashley says looking at a distance, a soft smile gracing her face as though in deep thought.

"Ashley, I have to tell you something. I want to tell you because I care. Because we have both been hurt before, in an eerily similar manner. Only I was married..." I ramble on, trying to put on my most miserable facade.

"Hey Alex, you can tell me anything..." Ashley reaches out to me and places her hand on mine gently. I smirked inwardly. She is playing right into my act. Ashley Davies is still gullible.

"Spencer? She's my ex fiance. The one who cheated on me. The one who broke me and made me leave my life behind, made your sister lose her best friend," I said in an emphatic manner, although that's the last thing I feel. I added in Kyla's name into my little revelation for good measure, because I know that Kyla is Ashley's weakness. I looked at Ashley and she looks like she had been run over 10 trucks at one go. I almost feel bad for her. Almost. But Spencer has to pay.

"Thanks for telling me Alex. I appreciate it," she says softly, and walks out of my office in an almost zombie like manner.

-Spencer's POV-

When Ashley came inside the car, she was eerily silent. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. What happened? The only words she spoke were directed toward Aurora. When Aurora eventually dozed off, the car ride was unnervingly silent. The atmosphere was so cold and distant I was afraid to even breathe. Finally we pull up to my house. Ashley didn't even look at me.

"Thanks for today. Shall I come by tomorrow?" I ask softly.

"No Spencer, I think we won't be seeing each other much for awhile. For a long while," she says softly, so to not wake Aurora I presume, but here was so much venom in those words I felt paralysed.

"Why?" I ask almost afraid. Actually, I was afraid. I honestly couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Aurora again. And most of all, not seeing Ashley again.

"Because I know. I know what you did to Alex. What you did made her leave behind her best friend, my sister," she says almost pained, "and I know how much it hurts to have someone cheat on you. I know because that's what my ex did to me. And that is exactly why it has taken me so long to try and date again. And finally, finally, when I started to trust again, it just had to be you who hurt her, it just had to be you," she shakes her head in anger? sadness? I don't know. I looked down at my lap and nod my head.

"I understand. I'm sorry..." I say as soft as a whisper and got out of her car not looking back. I blew it. No actually I didn't. My past did. And honestly it sucks.

-Ashley's POV-

I drove off from her place frustrated with myself. It hurt me so much to turn away from her, to chase her away. I shouldn't even feel that way cos I barely know her. But my heart aches at the thought of not hearing her laugh and seeing her smile again. But I couldn't trust her. Cos I believe, once a cheater, always a cheater. When we reached home, I carried Aurora into the house and tuck her in her bed. As I was about to leave her room...

"Mommy, mommy don't leave Rora," Aurora cries and struggles in her sleep. It pained me to see her like that. I carried the little girl and cuddle her to my chest and I sang to her one of her favorite songs Kyla used to sing to her.

_Come, stop your crying, it'd be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry  
_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry  
_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more  
_

I look at a sleeping Aurora who had remnants of tears on her cheek. This is why I can't trust Spencer, I can't let anyone leave Aurora again...

"Hey Andy? I need your help. Could you babysit Aurora for me tomorrow for a few hours? I need to go see someone," I say into the phone,' thanks Andy" I say as I ended the call.

**-/-**

**So tell me your thoughts(:**  
**Review please!(: It'll be greatly appreciated(:**

**A.**


	17. Chapter 16: I'm Sorry

**Hey lovely readers(:**  
**You guys are super super awesome!**  
**I know everyone is ticked off at Alex and Spencer and Ashley cos they are doing dumb things.**  
**But... don't get too angry! :D Keep the blood pressure low.**  
**The story will slowly unravel okay?(:**

**To those who reviewed... THANK YOU! :D**

**Charlee: Yay! Big smiles(: I hope you keep smiling(: Haha! I know I know...sometimes things don't work out at the start, right? I see you got a lot of questions in your head. Deep breaths!(: I hope some of your questions will be answered this chapter(:**

**victorial117: Hello! You reviewed again rare reviewer! Thank you(: You'll find out soon enough!(:**

**Elly: You guys spoil me with your awesome awesome reviews too!(: Motivates me to keep updating!(: You'll find out if Aurora does(:**

**A Mind That Sits Still: I hope as the story unravels itself, it'll help skew you towards the liking it side(: Keep reading!(:**

**caramelsweetnezz99: I'm reeeeally glad you like the story :b Let's see if this chapter helps(:**

**To the silent readers(: Leave your footprint soon(: I hope you guys stay with the story(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline (:**

(In the previous chapter)

-Ashley's POV-

This is why I can't trust Spencer, I can't let anyone leave Aurora again...

"Hey Andy? I need your help. Could you babysit Aurora for me tomorrow for a few hours? I need to go see someone," I say into the phone,' thanks Andy" I say as I ended the call.

**Chapter 16: I'm Sorry**

-Noone's POV-

Spencer walked through the front door of her family home and headed straight to her room.

"Hey Spence, you okay?" asked Clay who was sprawled out on the couch to which Spencer simply nodded.

After a few short minutes, she finally got inside the safety of her room. She immediately closed her room door, turned her back against the door and slid to the floor. It was then that she finally let herself cry. Tears made their way down from sorrowful blue eyes down delicate soft cheeks. Spencer cried because her past, her past that she so badly wants to forget, the past she is so terribly shameful of has caught up to her present. And it made her realise that there is no such thing as starting over, because the past will always rear its ugly head in the present.

-Spencer's POV-

I was honestly honestly happy with Alex. She understood me, and we had been dating a long time. She showered me with all the love that I could ever ask for, and so much more love than I have ever imagined possible. But I had a secret, the initial reason why I ever agreed to go out with her was because I had a crush once on someone that looked exactly like her. It was a long crush that lasted almost a year. They looked almost identical that it's insane. After getting to know Alex however, I fell for the person she was. Not over some long unrequited crush. I fell for her quirks, to always have to spread the newspaper out flat on the table before being able to read it, her perfectionist tendencies, and her eagerness to make me happy. I also fell for her annoyingness, for her hard headed and stubborn side. It could be pretty hot to be honest.

After a long fruitful relationship with one of the most amazing people in the world, she proposed! oh my god she proposed! It was the simplest most sweetest thing that I will never ever forget in my life. She proposed at our tree, the tree that she asked me to be her girlfriend. And she made another sweet memory for me at that tree, her proposal. She arranged a picnic in the evening, and the sight of fireworks in a distance surprised me. It was then that she asked the 4 worded question. I didn't have to think twice. I said yes. Sadly however, she had to leave shortly after on a family trip for 2 weeks.

Who knew that so much can happen in a week. Who knew that in a week, I could bump into my longtime crush, have her ask me out. And one thing led to another and I found myself in an affair. Blame it on stupidity, blame it on ego. But it thrilled me to know that someone I was pinning over, was in fact pinning over me, and finding me attractive. Irony was that I constantly compared everything Alex to this girl, and Alex won every time. But I couldn't pull away, that feeling of being wanted trapped me. It felt good to me at that point in time that I was wanted although already in a committed relationship. I know now I was stupid.

When Alex caught me in bed with her, I was snapped back into reality. I cheated on the one person saw me when no one did, who loved me for me, nothing more. So I ran after the one person that made me believe love was possible. But she wasn't listening, I hurt her too bad and I understood the way she reacted. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I did that to her. I can only imagine what she was feeling. And to think it's after I accepted her proposal. I tried my best to contact her, I looked for her everywhere, and eventually I found out she moved away. Away from us. I just wanted to apologise. I really really did...

**-/-**

**okay guys(:**  
**that was a short chapter to get an idea of Spencer's POV.**  
**so what do you think now? (:**

**A.**


	18. Chapter 17: I Turn To You

**Hello! I know it took me forever to update, but I got sick again :l**  
**It's the kind of light headedness when i'm lying down and heaviness when i'm sitting or standing up. The constant feeling of wanting to puke but it just doesn't seem to be happening :o**

**Anyway, enough about that! All your reviews made me wanna update even though i'm not a 100% yet!(: so I hope you guys like this one... :D**

**To those who reviewed, as always, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!**

**Charlee: Haha(: it's interesting that some of your thoughts are in line with how I think(: Thank you again for your review, and I hope you find what you want as the story develops! (:**

**A Mind That Sits Still: Hey!(: breathe! too much angst! :b Give Spencer the benefit of doubt! You'll find out in due time (:**

**lovelysunshine: Hello(: It's nice to have new readers and reviewers! I hope you stay with the story and it doesn't disappoint!(:**

**Elly: Thanks so much for your thoughts!(: And like I mentioned to Charlee, our thoughts are similar!(: Hope you like this one...**

**Judelltar: Let's hope! (: here's another chapter...**

**victorial117: She does(: stay with the story and find out...**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: It was when she was 23... You'll find everything out in due time(:**

**caramelsweetnezz99: Well let's hope this chapter doesn't disappoint(:**

**sonspash8: Like the cliche says, "only time will tell..." :b keep reading!(:**

**Lexi: Thank you for the praise!(: Here's another chapter!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline(:**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Spencer's POV-

When Alex caught me in bed with her, I was snapped back into reality. I cheated on the one person saw me when no one did, who loved me for me, nothing more. So I ran after the one person that made me believe love was possible. But she wasn't listening, I hurt her too bad and I understood the way she reacted. I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I did that to her. I can only imagine what she was feeling. And to think it's after I accepted her proposal. I tried my best to contact her, I looked for her everywhere, and eventually I found out she moved away. Away from us. I just wanted to apologise. I really really did...

**Chapter 17: I Turn To You**

-Ashley's POV-

I pull into the parking lot and kill my engine. I took a deep breath to come myself. I can't look like a mess when I see her. The last thing I wanna do is worry her. But we need to talk. She needs to know. She needs to. I take one last breath to collect myself, take my keys off the ignition and got out of the car. I checked to see if I wound up all my windows and that my car was parked straight. Oh who am I kidding, I was buying time. I inwardly groan at myself.

When I turned my head, I saw HER. Even when I am unsure and mad at her, she still looks gorgeous, like an angel. Blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she wore an oversized hoodie with a pair of jeans that made her look absolutely stunning hugging her curves in the right places. Wait why should I be mad at her, why was I mad at her? That she didn't tell me about Alex? I don't think, "Hey i'm Spencer and I cheated on my fiance a week after her proposal", would be a very nice opening line. But I have to admit that fact made me wary about getting closer to her. I can't go through another heartbreak, I have Aurora to care for. And I don't wanna go through a heartbreak courtesy of the blue-eyed angel. Why? I am not too sure.

I saw her get into her car and drive off. She didn't see me and I'm glad because I don't think i'm ready to face her yet. What is she doing here. I thought only I knew? Too many questions that I think I might overheat and blow up. I chuckle a little at the image in my mind (my head blowing up leaving me headless) then shudder at the thought that I found it funny. I think the point that I am going crazy has been put across rather well. I sigh and make my way up the path toward the building.

I walked the familiar path toward the outdoor garden to the usual bench I know I will find the person I wanna meet. Then I saw the familiar body contours and I made my way over. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I tapped on her shoulder lightly, the two of us grinning like idiots at each other and pull each other into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered out still in shock. I guess I can't blame her for being shocked seeing that I was 2 weeks early for our usual meetup.

"I just wanted to see my favorite sister..." I smile and hug her again.

"I'm your only sister doofus! How's everyone?" she asks lightly.

"Everyone is awesome! Aurora is with Maddy and Carlson they decided that they'll baby sit the little girl together while I came out to see you. And mom and dad are due to come in next week, they haven't decided whether it's early or later in the week..." I answer and we find ourselves in comfortable silence.

"Aurora is getting along fine with the move, and she's excited for school to start. She misses you too ky, she does. So get yourself into shape and join us. She's a strong little girl that one, knowing that you're near but never throwing a tantrum to see you because she knows in her little head that you need it to do it for you first..." I continue after a few beats letting Kyla hear what she has been really asking in her head, "She's been having nightmares though..."

"Just 3 more months Ash and we'll be a family under one roof again, i'm working hard toward that day..." Kyla says with sadness but newfound determination and I could only smile at my sister.

-flashback-

Kyla was due to pick Aurora up hours ago leaving Ashley frantic and thinking the worse of what could happen. Kyla insisted that Ashley only help take care of Aurora while she went over to settle the divorce with Rick on her own. Ashley always called him prick, she never like the guy but thought he made her sister happy. Though a few months after Aurora was born, Ashley saw odd changes in her little sister. She looked high strung, tense, and horribly tired. She constantly sent Aurora over to be taken care of while she slept through the day in her old room in the family home. Ashley simply saw this is weariness from taking care of a kid but she didn't mind too much because she loved little Aurora. Ashley did believe that the dark rings under Kyla's eyes and her rapid weight loss was more than taking care of Aurora who was an Angel 24/7 but after an incident she didn't question much. Ashley once found bruises on Kyla's hands that were so bad she believed Kyla was going through spousal abuse. But after voicing her concerns out to Rick one day at a family dinner, she didn't see Kyla and Aurora for 2 whole months and that scared the shit out of her.

After half an hour more, Ashley could no longer take the wait, and informed her parents that they need to look out for Aurora as she was going to find Kyla. She sped off to Kyla's place taking only 10 minutes instead of the usual 15-20 minutes. Even then the 10 minutes seemed like 10 minutes too long. The front door was ajar making Ashley feeling even more uneasy. She walked through the front door cautiously and found that it was eerily quiet. Ashley walked toward Kyla's room and the scene she found was...

_Kyla lay unconscious against the side of the bed, hands tied to the the bed post, wrists red probably from struggle, and by her side was a syringe that had been fully pulled out. There was slight foaming at her mouth prompting Ashley to call the cops. _

On the way to the hospital, Ashley had contacted her parents and kept them in the loop of the current events. Ashley had assured her parents to not worry and just care for Aurora. Kyla's stomach needed to be pumped and even then she wasn't out of the danger zone from overdose. They needed 24 hours and those 24 hours proved to be the most trying for Ashley. Finally, after over 48 hours Kyla regained consciousness. Ashley found out that Rick had been abusing her sister physically at first sometimes to the extent that Kyla had to crawl her way to get to Aurora. Kyla was afraid to be home hence the constant visits to the family home. It was only recently that he forcibly tied Kyla and injected drugs into her system. Aurora was only about 3 years and Kyla was afraid for her safety so she didn't retaliate.

Kyla pleaded with her sister to sign her into a rehabilitation centre and not let Aurora see her until she got home. Kyla couldn't bear to let her daughter see her in such a state. The last message Ashley passed on to Aurora for Kyla was that she loves her.

-end flashback-

A hard smack on Ashley's thigh snapped her out from her daze.

"With a smack that hard i'm certain you'll be out in no time, maybe earlier than 3 months from now," Ashley joked causing Kyla to smile.

"So Ash, Spencer told me..." Kyla starts off, "I know Alex is my best friend and I didn't have her around when all that crap happened to me, but my best friend is not always right or the best person. I love Alex but she tends to hold grudges. I know Spencer... give her a chance. I'm not asking you to propose get married and hop on a plane to a honeymoon, all i'm saying is, let her be your friend. Let her prove herself to you..." Kyla continues and lets her words sink into Ashley's clouded mind.

**-/-**

**Loved it? Hated it?**  
**Let me know! (: R&R please(:**

**A.**


	19. Chapter 18: Thank You

**Hello awesome readers!(:**  
**Good news, I am getting better :D b**  
**een eating lotsa meds that make me loopy!**  
**But i'm almost 100% :D**

**Not so good news...**  
**I have decided that I will be updating once a week.**  
**Maybe if I have the time, I'll update more, but the promise is that I'll update at the very least once a week! :D**

**Okay, the miscellaneous settled, I just wanted to say i'm so sorry if I confused you guys.**  
**Quick clarification, Spencer is Alex Cooper's ex-girlfriend. Alex is Kyla's best friend. Kyla is Ashley's sister. In this chapter i'll explain further on how Spencer and Kyla got closer. So bear with me okay? For further understanding, you guys could take the time to re-read chapters 14-16.**

**TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! :D**

**Judelltar: I hope I answered your question in the para above!(: Thank you for reading!(:**

**Charlee: Thanks so much for your praises!(: I hope I have answered your doubts! (: And I am almost as good as new! :D**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Thank you for your review! :D hope I have sufficiently answered your doubts! Here's another chapter! (:**

**Reese Amirez: Thank you for tryna help with the confusion! (: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!(:**

**Sidenote: My cat totally meowed so loudly at ALL your reviews! She loves them as much as I do! SO THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY AND AS ALWAYS I LOVE READING ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! (;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, only the few characters I made up and the storyline... :D happy reading!**

**-/-**

(In the previous chapter)

-Noone's POV-

"So Ash, Spencer told me..." Kyla starts off, "I know Alex is my best friend and I didn't have her around when all that crap happened to me, but my best friend is not always right or the best person. I love Alex but she tends to hold grudges. I know Spencer... give her a chance. I'm not asking you to propose get married and hop on a plane to a honeymoon, all i'm saying is, let her be your friend. Let her prove herself to you..." Kyla continues and lets her words sink into Ashley's clouded mind.

**Chapter 18: Thank You**

**_-Noone's POV-_**

That day under the gentle warmth of the sun, Kyla and Ashley sat on the wooden bench just talking, catching up and discussing Ashley's current dilemma. Kyla listened, offered suggestions and gave her two cents worth. Ashley got just what she needed, a listening ear and a voice of reason. Fact is Ashley knew what she wanted, strangely enough, there was no doubt in her mind. But she needed assurance, she needed to be sure that her wants won't backfire, that her investments won't end up biting her in the ass. She came to talk to Kyla because she knew she needed that push from her baby sister, but she couldn't help but wonder, why of all people did Spencer come by to see Kyla? Ashley doesn't remember Spencer as anyone of Kyla's friends. However, that wasn't quite as surprising, seeing as Kyla rarely brought friends home.

-Kyla's POV-

I watched as Ashley walked away, out of the centre and into her hummer. I loved that ride, well I still do love it. My sister better watch out because i'll be stealing her ride often once i'm outta here. So everyone is doing okay, and my parents will be coming in sometime next week. So i'll be expecting a visit. Before Ashley pulled off, she sounded the horn of the car and flashed me a Davies smile, and I flashed one right back at her.

It was a pleasant surprise, more of the surprise though, that Spencer and Ashley came by to visit me on the same day. Funny thing is they both came to me for the same thing. I would laugh out loud but that doesn't seem like a good idea. I got two problems on my plate right now. Crazy ain't it? I'm stuck in a rehabilitation centre and within a few seconds i've gotten myself into trouble. ugh. So, problem number one is, Spencer doesn't know that the Ashley chick that she is confiding in me about is my sister. Problem number 2, I have an angry best friend that I might have to deal with. Or maybe angry ex-bestfriend. Since that incident, we haven't talked. How exactly should I go about all these? Honestly, I was surprised that Spencer came to me.

Spencer, she and Alex used to date. That girl was Alex's priority. Alex lived and breathed Spencer for years. Alex was literally obsessed with the girl, I even told her it was unhealthy to be so caught up with one girl. My best friend, she was protective of things she believes is hers. She was protective even of me. I hung out with the 2 of them countless times and both their places. We never made it to my house because I never got close enough to anyone to want to bring them home. Alex alone only came over a total of one time and even that was for less than an hour. Ashley and Alex only ever talked when we bumped into each other in the mall or when for some reason Ashley gets me from school. Alex and Spencer appeared to have the best relationship. The power couple. But whenever I look at Spencer, I saw that her smile wasn't bright enough, the glint in her eyes wasn't great enough and her laughs didn't have enough life. I knew my best friend made her content, but she was never really happy.

There was this one time where Spencer and I hung out all week because Alex was away on a trip. Alex was often out of town because her parents loved travelling. During that week, I went over to Spencer's place, we hung out at the mall, even went to the library and we became fast friends. Spencer, she was sweet, funny, and just likeable. I knew my best friend got lucky. That week, Spencer told me that Alex has been dropping hints about marriage. Spencer explained that she didn't feel that she was ready, not yet, but the last thing she wanted was to disappoint Alex. Crazy thing, a month later they were engaged and crazy things happened. Real crazy things.

-flashback-

One late afternoon an enraged Alex called up Kyla.

"My place now, make it fast,"Alex all but demanded.

Within half an hour Kyla was over at the Cooper's and running up to Alex's bedroom?

"What's up Al? You freaked me out with that call," a panting but no less concerned Kyla inquired.

"She was in bed with another girl, both wrapped in sheets, looking so blissful, and that bitch, that bitch she looked like me!" Alex started.

"Oh Al..." Kyla tries to get in a few words.

"She looked like me Kyla, LIKE ME! And to think I just proposed to her a week ago. IT HAS ONLY BEEN A WEEK. A WEEK," Alex rants on wrapped up in her own anger.

"Al..." Kyla tries again.

"I love her, I loved her. I'm leaving Kyla, if possible i'm packing up and moving by tonight if not by tomorrow evening. I'm leaving everything that has to do with her. If I ever see her again, i'll make her life a living hell. She will never be happy," a vengeful Alex spits out determinedly.

"Al, aren't you taking it a bit too far? To leave everything behind, to want to make her life a living hell. I'm sure Spencer's regretful Al. Did you give her a chance to explain?" Kyla rushes out, eager to cool Alex's anger.

"Regretful! Regretful Ky? Are you taking her side? I should have known she'll brainwash you too. Go protect her, but when I do see her again, don't you get in my way when i'm going to see to it that she'll never be happy," Alex says venomously, ushers Kyla out the door quickly and slams it in her face.

-end flashback-

-None's POV-

Kyla shook her head at the memory. She knew her best friend was hot headed, but she never saw that dark side from her best friend. She shuddered slightly at the memory of pure hatred and want for revenge that oozed from Alex that day. She sympathized with her best friend but Alex's reaction scared her. Spencer asked to meet her not long after, explaining what happened. Spencer had explained in detail her foolishness and regret. Kyla could see the blonde's pain at hurting Alex. It didn't mean that Spencer was innocent, but it did mean that Spencer really was regretful. Kyla had tried to get Alex to meet Spencer to sort things out, only to be screamed and yelled at, and Alex left town shortly after. A part of Kyla blamed Spencer for Alex leaving, she even ignored the blonde for a few days after that. But with Spencer's every word, every action and every effort to try and find Alex the following months, Kyla knew that the blonde was trying to make amends.

Even with these 2 problems, there is one thing that takes priority in Kyla's mind. The one reason that she was fighting to get out in less than 3 months. Her daughter. She needed to see the little girl again. Aurora was her strength. It was Ashley who put Kyla's name as Aurora's middle name. Aurora was the name of their late grandmother, Mamma Aur. Ashley had reasoned that the names of the two amazing people in her life, would be perfect to grow up with a wonderful little girl.

-Spencer's POV-

I didn't know who else to talk to, who else to turn to. Only Kyla knew about what happened with me and Alex. My family didn't know, because my parents and brothers didn't really fancy Alex's protective nature. They welcomed her to our house and were as amiable as they are to anyone. However, when alone with me, they always voiced their lack of support for mine and Alex's relationship.

Kyla and I had kept in touch since the incident with her husband. I must say that guy was a dick. really hated him. Kyla and I hung out less since she got married to him. After the incident Kyla moved away to the rehabilitation centre and she sends me letters once in awhile. Through that we kept in touch and I updated her about what happened with Clay and the move. Seeing Kyla today relaxed me. I knew I could talk to the girl. Kyla is an attractive woman, but I never saw her as anything more than a trusted friend. While she was skeptical of me after my cheating on Alex, she gave me the opportunity to redeem and prove myself. I guess it can be said that I managed to redeem myself enough for the girl to want to stay in contact with me.

However, when I looked at her today, she seemed to remind me of someone. I can't seem to put a finger on who though. It's at the tip of my tongue but a name can't seem to roll off. I guess that's a thought for another day. I opened the door of my room, and fell on my bed dramatically. I need to talk to Alex now that I found her.

-Noone's POV-

"I need to..." Spencer whispered to herself as she dozed off.

**_-/-_**

**That might have been a bit dry.**  
**But I guess it's necessary!**  
**I hope you guys are less confused about all the characters and the story! (:**

**Loved it? Hated it?**  
**Tell me! :D I'd love to hear your thoughts!**  
**R&R please! (:**

**A.**


	20. Chapter 19: Whose To Say

**Hello great people (:  
I know this has been long due! :o  
But as promised i'm updating at the very least once a week! :D**

**It's been a hectic week for me...  
Filled with work, and lots of ups and downs.  
I believe that there were more ups than downs,  
but somehow it's the down feeling that stays.  
How has your week been so far? (:**

**To those who reviewed...  
THANK YOU THANK YOU!(:  
It's always great to read good things, and to hear your opinions.**

**Charlee: I always love love love your long reviews!(: It's nice to see the thought you put into it. So thank you!(: Don't worry bout that! Ashley is as tough as a nut! You'll see! :D**

**Judelltar: Hello!(: Glad to hear that! Stay with the story yeah?(:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: Thank you for your thoughts! (: Glad you like the update, hope you'll like this one too!(:**

**Vivienne: Hello new reviewer!(: Glad you like it!(: Hope you'll stay with the story(:**

**CheddarCheeseLover21: Thank you thank you for your review! (: Hahaha!(: Here's an update(:**

**Alrightey(:  
As always!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, just the storyline and the few characters I made up.**

**-/-**

**(In the previous chapter)**

-Spencer's POV-

However, when I looked at her today, she seemed to remind me of someone. I can't seem to put a finger on who though. It's at the tip of my tongue but a name can't seem to roll off. I guess that's a thought for another day. I opened the door of my room, and fell on my bed dramatically. I need to talk to Alex now that I found her.

**Chapter 19: Who's To Say?**

-Spencer's POV-

Alright. Let's do this. I'm on a roll today. I'm facing up to my fears. I've faced one. It has gone relatively well. Now I need to face the one fear I desire. All I need to do is pluck up the courage to knock on that door. Okay breathe Spencer breathe. In. Out. In. Out. *knock knock* Oh crap. That was me right? I knocked on the door! Now I can't run! Oh gosh. The door is moving. I think i'm gonna faint. Spencer! Pull yourself together Spencer. Pull yourself together. Maybe I should go on a holiday after all these. Talking to myself in my head doesn't seem very promising for my mental health.

The door is finally fully open, and I see those gorgeous brown eyes. The perfectly sculpted angelic face. Her expression is of shock and disbelief. Alright. I should say something now.

"Hi" I say. Nice start Spencer. Nice start. She looks at me skeptically. Okay maybe it wasn't that nice of a start. I should continue... At least she hasn't chased me away with a broom. Yet.

"Well, uh, I needed to talk to you," well duh Spencer Carlin! I mentally slapped myself for stating the obvious.

"Alright...shoot," she says. She sounds so good even though she's not the most friendly person right now. And she's not inviting me in.

"I talked to Alex and I came by to offer you an explanation. Maybe you don't wanna hear it, or don't need it, but I think I owe you at least that..." I ramble on for awhile before plucking the courage to look at her in the eyes. She motions for me to come into her house with her a tilt of her head. Now i'm nervous.

We walk into her house and headed for the living room. I trailed slightly behind her like a mouse. I've been here before and nothing has changed, the setting is still as cosy as it was the as it was the first time round. Yet, it all feels so unfamiliar. She motioned for me to sit beside her on the couch, but there was a considerable amount of space between us. I let out a soft sigh after a minute of silence. Then I explained to her my whole day so far. My meeting with Alex, our disagreements. Our compromise. I explained to her my past. Everything in detail. Not missing a single thing out. Then as though a surge of super courage hit me. I confessed to her that she intrigued me. That I feel comfortable with her, that i'd love to get to know her. That Aurora is the sweetest little girl I met, and i'd love to be a part of her life. I took a step back and made it clear that I know I have a lot to prove. That I have a lot to show for. And I want to do it, because i'm not ready to let this possibility go without finding out what could happen.

The gorgeous brown eyes looked at me with what I think is a mix of surprise, happiness and doubt. She shared with me her past. I got a better picture, a better understanding of the angel before me. I could understand her reaction toward me given her past. I can understand her hesitation. So, in the spirit of my new found courage. I made a proposal.

"Give me a chance. Give me 2 weeks. 2 weeks to show you a part of me I found when I got to know you. Let me prove to you that I won't let you down. You'll decide if we go out with Aurora, or just the two of us, or with any of your friends. But please give me these 2 weeks, before you decide to shut me out..." I say with as much conviction as I could muster. And the answer I got from her was the sweetest "mmm" I have ever ever heard.

I planned the next 2 weeks with detail. We didn't spend every waking moment together, but for the most part of the day. There was outings with Aurora. I got to meet her friends. I enjoyed them all. But the days I loved most, was when we spent the time we spent together just the two of us. There'd be picnics, bowling outings, movies, just sitting down and talking while sharing ice cream. The whole 2 weeks she has been a sweetheart, and she didn't make it all about her. She gave in to me at times those 2 weeks too. When it came to ice cream flavors, movie choices. She wasn't hesitant to let me take the lead but she wasn't a follower either. The gorgeous girl with brown eyes, was someone I was falling fast for.

The great 2 weeks passed by in a flash and thank my lucky stars that she said that she's not gonna shut me out. Ashley wasn't going to shut me out and we spent the better part of the next month together. We were dating. She was holding my hand, she was giving me longer hugs, she was giving me pecks on my cheeks and I was in pure bliss. I found the greatest joy in being the reason why a smile creeps up to her lips, the reason why her eyes shine with happiness because I was telling a joke or because I made her day. I also found joy in being the person she calls up over the most mundane things, because it was heartening to know that of the many people in her life, it was me that came to mind.

Then one day, courageous Spencer came out to play. In a spur of the moment. I ran down to a florist that was about to close, managed to convince the shopkeeper to sell to me a stalk of apple blossom and a red tulip. I drove down to Ashley's and knocked on her door once again. I stood at the doorway full of hope and the most enchanting sight graced me. Ashley was dressed like she was going to sleep, in her boxers and tank top, her hair in a loose bun. I knew right then I was doing the right thing. I gave her the red tulip first and then the apple blossom.

"Red tulips are a declaration of love. In these short weeks we've spent together, in this short time i've gotten to know you, i've fallen hopelessly in love with you. I've fallen for the amazing person you are, for your smiles, your laugh, everything you. Apple blossoms signify promise. I promise that I won't let you down, that I can be the person you can lean on, and I promise that you are the only one person i'll ever feel for this way..." I end my little speech with a slight hick of my breath.

Brown eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, as a beautiful smile graced her face and she tilted her head slightly to the side, giving me the final push I needed.

"Ash? Be my girlfriend?" I ask timidly. In seconds, I was engulfed in the tightest most sweetest hug i've ever experienced. We stayed like that for a while.

She gently pulled back, and I immediately felt a sense of loss. I wasn't ready to let go. Then I saw tears running down a soft cheeks and I felt a pang of pain. I made her cry. I looked down and felt my heart constrict, I was at a loss. She seemed to sense this and she whispered the softest yes that I almost missed it. I looked up quickly at her wide eyed, and she confirmed it for me with a nod, and I hugged her tighter than I did before causing her to let out a giggle. I finally let her go and suddenly I didn't know what to do. Ashley was my girlfriend! She was my girlfriend! I just gazed at the beautiful being in front of me.

She came closer to me, cupped my cheeks in her hands and so slowly she leaned in to kiss me so softly on my lips. The feeling when our lips touched. It's indescribable. I feel my hair stand, goosebumps form, my spine tingle and fireworks. There was fireworks when she kissed me! We spent that night in her room, snuggled up, light kisses in between, just talking and I loved it.

Then I heard an unfamiliar laugh, it was the laugh of a girl. Laughing heartily. And then Ashley wasn't there anymore. The laughing got louder and i'm trying to find it. I slammed my eyes shut and opened it quickly...

I find myself wrapped in my blanket, the sun shining bright through the window, almost mockingly. I hear the laugh again, and I had to pinch myself. I shook my head and searched my phone and my room anything to show me that everything I felt that I saw was real. But nothing showed me that. I checked the date and it hasn't been months, it's only the day after meeting Kyla. That amazing feeling came from a dream. It was all a dream. Just a dream Spencer. It was only a dream. I've never felt so disappointed in my life. I should have known. Things don't happen so perfectly. After moping around the next few minutes, I forced myself out of bed and freshened up. I was determined to find the source of the hearty laugh who ended my dream prematurely. Granted that it wasn't real anyway, but I wanted to stay in that dream longer.

I made my way to the living room to find an unfamiliar back facing me, and Clay laughing. It's been so long since I saw my brother laugh. In fact I haven't seen him smile in so long, well not those smiles that reach your eyes. Then again, i've been so caught up with my own problems that maybe I haven't noticed. I mentally kicked myself for having neglected my brother for so long.

"Oh hey Spence, you're up! Mom, Dad and Glen have gone to do grocery shopping. Well actually Mom and Dad wanted to go grocery shopping and dragged Glen with them," Clay said and laughed again. I could get used to this happy brother of mine. I kind of like it. He deserves to be happy.

"By the way, this is a new friend I met at the bookstore, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, my sister, Spencer," Clay introduced. Then the unfamiliar back turned to show me the face of Clay's new friend. Chelsea smiled at me sweetly.

Chelsea was gorgeous, big eyes, great smile and sweet features. I loved how she made my brother smile and laugh like I haven't seen him in awhile. Chelsea invited me to join them and I did. At least maybe this could get my mind off Ashley...

**-/-**

**Sorry if I gave you guys a shock there!**  
**To clarify, yes Spencer had a dream! (:**  
**Spashley hasn't happened :o**

**And I thought i've neglected the other characters for awhile(: Hence why Clay came in(:**

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!(:**

**A.**


	21. Chapter 20: You Can

**Hello lovely people(: **

**It's been ages and I apologise :l  
BUT i'd like to believe, better late than never  
Enjoy :D**

**To those who reviewed: THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D**

**IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: haha! I'm so sorry I burst your balloon! (: But i'll do my best not to disappoint when spashley does happen! (: **

**Charlee: Hahaha!(: glad you approve (: stay with the story yeah?(:**

**BeautyLikeFrozenCathedrals21 : Thank you(: Glad you like it (:**

**Judelltar: Hope the interest still remains(: Keep reading!(:**

**idwalkthroughhell4u: It might just happen(: thank you for the review(:**

**debssofs: HAHA (: glad you do(:**

**CrazyChick113: Here's another (:**

**To the silent readers: Hope you guys stay with the story and review soooooon(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SoN, just the storyline and the few characters I made up.**

**-/-**

**(In the previous chapter)**

Chelsea was gorgeous, big eyes, great smile and sweet features. I loved how she made my brother smile and laugh like I haven't seen him in awhile. Chelsea invited me to join them and I did. At least maybe this could get my mind off Ashley...

**Chapter 20: You Can**

I've been driving around aimlessly for the past hour with no destination in mind. I've passed that big old tree for the 10th time! Alright, maybe I do have a destination in mind but I just don't want to admit it. I think i've put off the inevitable long enough. I got to face up to my fears. I roll down the windows and breathe in the scent of the ocean. Alright, I can do this. I finally drive toward the destination i've had in mind. Her house.

A 15 minute drive has never felt shorter than this very moment. It's like *blink, and i'm at her driveway. At this moment, it's like i'm outside myself, like i'm someone else looking in on my life. I see myself walking toward her doorstep and up the 2 steps toward the door, and knocking on the door lightly. I can hear my heart beat steadily increasing, and thumping off the charts. I hear the beats so loudly in my ear, *thump thump, thump thump, thump thump*. I'm pretty certain that a drop of sweat just rolled down the side of my face, I felt it. I hear slight movement in the house, I hear her voice saying "just a minute...". Now that voice is echoing in my head, I can hear her coming. I can feel her coming, walking slowly toward the door, not expecting me to be on the other side. I mean, it has been weeks. I feel like I can jump out of my skin at any moment. The knowledge that she's right behind the wooden piece of wood we call door, and that at any moment that I can't predict, the door will swing open and I'll be faced with her. Her. I see the door knob turning, ever so slowly, and the thumping of my heart seems to echo louder. Breathe. Breathe. Then, it feels like a dramatic gust of wind seems to pass as the door swings open to reveal her to me. Seeing her at that very moment, I suddenly felt a jolt back into my own body, I could no longer see me from the outside. I was, in her presence.

"Hi." I said softly. She has this incredulous look on her face but didn't seem to make a move to reply.

"Hi, Spencer," I try again. She still looks as great as ever. Her long blonde hair in a messy bun, her blue eyes, as clear as crystals, and her body, that looks great in absolutely anything. I see her staring at me in what I would like to believe is surprise. Then I see it coming, the anger.

"What are you doing here? I was doing fine not intruding in your life," Spencer spat at me with so much venom, complete with sharp hand gestures that left me feeling like a tiny mouse at her doorstep. I guess I should have expected it.

-Flashback 3 and a half weeks ago, Ashley's POV-

I have been deathly frustrated all day. I am so ridiculously frustrated that if you nudge me even in the slightest, even by accident, I would proceed to bite your head off. Metaphorically. Or literally. If I could. The house is in a ridiculous mess after the "welcome to the new house party" for mom and dad. Mom and dad brought over an unbelievable amount of luggage, and it seems like they bought a whole toy store for aurora. Obviously the little girl is beyond psyched. As sensible as she is, she is still a kid. When faced with an army, literally an army of new toys and gadgets, she was bound to go crazy. My parents went absolutely over the top with their party. A good 100 people was squeezed inside this place, I call home, or what I think is still my home below the pile of cans, potato chip bags, paper plates, serviettes and I don't wanna know if there's anything apart from the few i've mentioned. I can't even see my floor! Can you sense my frustration now?

I'm stuck doing the chores ON MY OWN. And of all days, today, Aurora decides to be her temperament kid self. I can't really blame her can I. She hasn't been able to act like a kid in what seems like ages in kid years. I think. With my parents around, I think it only fuels it. I'm frustrated frustrated frustrated Ashley. Ugh. Then dad decides to tell me out of nowhere that he's opened a company here. How does anyone start a company in a place they've never visited the moment they land!? Okay, I know it didn't necessarily happen like that. BUT I'M FRUSTRATED.

*Ding Dong. Now even the doorbell is frustrating me. How? By ringing! I walk, more like stomp as loudly as I can toward the door, swing the door open as forcefully as I can, put on my most fearsome face and master out my loudest most frustrated "WHAT?!" When I looked up, to finally see who the ringer of the doorbell was. I was greeted with the most terrified blue eyes i've ever seen. Oh crap. Now I scared her. But I'm still mad at her. I'm on a frustrated roll here! She looks like she's about to speak. God she's taking too long! Oh no Ashley, don't! You're gonna regret it! Don't!

"What are you doing here. Spencer. Here to intrude in my life. Confuse me. Then show me how much of a liar you are?!" and I slam the door in Spencer's face. I swear I heard her heart break. Wait. Was it hers? Or was it mine? Crap. I'm a douche.

-End Flashback-

-Present, Ashley's POV cont'd-

"Hey, I know I deserved that. I know I should have apologised weeks ago. I know I was an ass. I'm sorry. I truly am. Be mad at me..." I continue.

"I am mad at you. Ashley," Spencer bites back. Ouch. Guess she is mad at me. Okay, how do I do this.

"Okay, okay. Tell me how to make it up to you. I'll do anything. Jump into freezing icy water, pull my ears a hundred times, smack myself in my very pretty head a million times, go on my knees..."

"Hug me."

"Roll around naked, buy you flowers, buy you chocolates, buy you a shop..."

"Hug me."

"Get you a car, paint your house a nicer color, paint your fences..."

"ASHLEY! JUST HUG ME YOU ASS" Spencer suddenly screams? yells? shouts?

Oh! And hug her I did. I hugged her for my dear life. Oh gosh. I can't believe I didn't realise how much I've missed her.

"I've missed you too, and my house IS painted with a nice color. Thank you very much," Spencer says teasingly. Oh, so I said that out loud?

"So... we're friends?" I say, sounding like a preschooler making peace with an enemy. Unsure, uncertain and nervous. Very nervous.

"No," Spencer says. Yay! Wait. No?! What does she mean by no!?

"I want to be something more with you Ash, I want us to be something more together. But for that to happen, I want to tell you everything, my past, my current my future. I know you'll be hesitant cos of Aurora, cos of my past actions and because of what you have went through. But let me prove myself to you, and then you decide. But I don't want to be just your friend, not until I've proved myself to you to be more than that for you and Aurora," Spencer says in a breath and I'm stumped.

-Spencer's POV-

There I said it. I finally said it. Finally.

**-/-**

**That's it(:**  
**I hope it is acceptable given how long I haven't updated.**  
**And I also hope I haven't lost any of you yet (:**  
**Let me know what you think, R&R!**

**Much love,**  
**A.**


End file.
